The Convention
by Amor Discendi
Summary: Here we have Cloud, a humble and responsible pizza delivery boy, who doesn't like to play MMO's, and he certainly doesn't like CONS. Unfortunately, his brothers do, and they are about to ruin his life...or make it less boring. Full summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

**The Convention**

**Level One: Cloud the Noob**

**AN: **Yeah, that's right. Another story. I decided to test out my new idea for a story and see what kind of feedback it would get. I'm actually very excited about this, so if you guys enjoyed, I'll be happy to continue! I even have a second chapter almost completed!

**Warnings and Disclaimers: **Rated M for language and such. I don not own anything from KH or FF, only my plot.

**Full Summary: **Eldermore, a new and extremely popular MMO, has captivated the hearts of thousands of gamers across Kingdom Hearts. The Downtown Bastion Convention Center has been chosen to host ELDR-Con for the first time. Here we have Cloud, a humble and responsible pizza delivery boy, who doesn't like to play MMO's, and he certainly doesn't like CONS. Unfortunately, his brothers do, and they are about to ruin his life...or make it less boring.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE- (Server-name: CLOUD) Welcome to the Strife Zoo<br>**

The house began to rumble and shake with the force of one thousand elephants stampeding down the stairs...no, that was just my brothers actually. I suppose it's close enough to a safari here, or maybe just a zoo.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"NO WAY! I WARNED YOU NOT TO DO IT!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW LAVA WOULD KILL ME! LEARN HOW TO GIVE DIRECTIONS PROPERLY!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO DUMB!"

"I'M NOT DUMB!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I AM NOT!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk into the kitchen as a pile of flailing limbs and blond hair crashed to the foot of the stair-case with a thud.

"Cloud, Ventus is being stupid."

"You are!"

"How about you two take your dork selves somewhere else before it rubs off on me," I said, waving my hand over my shoulder at them, but I could feel the baleful sting of sibling hostility pulling me back to the root of the problem that was my brothers. I, being the good elder brother that I am, made the awful mistake of turning around. They sat on the ground kicking at each-other like five year old, and I cursed myself for being too caring as I walked back to the base of the staircase.

"What happened this time? Only one explanation at a time please." My hands were on my hips, a stance I was not all too proud of and one that seemed much too womanly, but it was a stance that said, "I want no nonsense." It got the point across, so I used this power stance quite often when it came to dealing with my little brothers.

Ventus was the first to speak.

"Roxas made me die because he is a fuck-face!"

"Stop swearing, and I'm not so sure, you don't really look like a ghost to me." I laughed because It was supposed to be funny, but all I recieved was a deadpan look from Ventus and Roxas. Fine, don't laugh then.

"It's his own fault. He didn't have to listen to my directions."

"Yeah, well I did and it made me fall into lava with rare loot. I hate you so much."

"I hate you too."

"Oh for fucks sake, not that stupid game. This is what this is all about?"

"Stop swearing Cloud."

"Yeah Cloud, practice what you preach."

I grabbed their heads and banged them together, letting them sit there on the ground in their pain. That was satisfying.

"I'm the oldest and the only responsible one in this house, I can do whatever the hell I want. I promise you that if you two complain one more time about anything to do with this stupid game, I will cut off the internet and you can see what it's like to be normal teenagers. Capisce?"

"You wouldn't dare!" They said in unison. You know, that creepy twin thing they did way too often.

"I recall my measly pizza delivery boy wages paying for our internet, so yes, I would so love to cut off the internet and watch you two suffer and at the same time save a few dollars."

"You're a tyrant!"

"Yeah like Et-Hin, the evil ruler of the Southern Wilde Orc kingdom!"

"Ugh stop talking like that, it's so...so nerdy I can't handle it."

"Eldermore is what's in with the cool people Cloud, it's not nerdy, it's art at it's finest! Artists aren't nerds, they are artists!"

"Yeah so that makes us Eldermorians, not nerds."

"A-huh. Well I'm going to go eat something. You two have fun with," I twirled my finger in a circle around them," whatever this is."

"Boo! Cloud is no fun!"

"Yeah Cloud, I don't see why you won't join our clan."

I groaned and walked into the kitchen on the hunt for food. My stomach felt hungrier than the Sarlacc Pit. I was no nerd, but I strongly believed everyone needed to watch Star Wars at least once in their life.

"Hey, Roxas, we aren't fighting anymore."

"Holy crap, you're right!"

"Cloud is magical. He'd make a good warrior mage."

"I agree."

Wow, there was no way I'd ever choose to be a warrior mage, if I played-and I wouldn't- I would be something cool, like an archer or a knight. I really gotta stop thinking like this, I'll leave that to my brothers.

I sighed and shook my head as I opened the fridge, only to see an almost empty and expired carton of milk, some fruit, and a few slices of pizza I had brought home from work the other night. I decided against eating anything despite the loud protest from the Sarlaac Pit(My stomach.) I rubbed my hand in a circle over my stomach and frowned, I needed to go grocery shopping or I would get in trouble for child neglect. Responsibility blows sometimes but I also didn't want Social Services to come take my brothers away.

Dad left when I was five and the twins were only one at the time, so they can't remember him, but there isn't much to remember to be honest. All I can remember is that he liked to smoke vanilla cigars occasionally and that he played cards on Fridays with his work buddies. I recall having to watch the twins in the other room so we wouldn't interrupt Dads card games. Ahh good times with dear ole dad.

Our mother was around for a while, but she became distant towards us when she started moving up in her career. She became busier and busier and by the end of elementary school I had grown accustomed to not being able to spend time with her.

I remember middle-school well, because it was by then that I had practically been taking care of the twins on my own. I would make them breakfast and we would walk to the school buses together, only to come home and have to console them when Mom wasn't there. Then I would make them dinner, get them ready for bed, and we wold repeat the process.

Three years a go, she got a promotion and moved to the next city over for work, so we never see her and have been living on our own ever since. It's not like she doesn't love us or anything, she just prefers her high-end job rather her own children. Okay, now that I said that it sounds horrible, but at least she provides for us a little but. She pays the rent and utilities, and sends a little extra money if we ever need it, which i never ask her for it. I raise my brothers and feed them. I've been taking care of them all of their lives, I'm accustomed to it by now and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

I got a job working as a pizza delivery boy fresh out of high-school. We needed a little extra money to get by at the time, and I took what I could get. I started making enough money to afford internet, and it was a huge mistake, seeing as my brothers got addicted to this super popular MMO I had bought them as a birthday present last year. Mom didn't send them anything, not even a card. I had assumed she had forgotten because she was too busy. So, I went out in the middle of the night in the freezing snow and spent almost my entire paycheck to get them each a copy of Eldermore. The next day, I set up an appointment to get the internet turned on. I wont lie, I felt pretty great being called the best brother in the universe that next morning.

I'm glad they liked their gift, but they are way too into it now and it has caused five-hundred-too- many fights to break out between them. They even want to go to some dumb convention called ELDR-Con, next week. They said they had to go because this CON is "Parallel to none." Of course I'm going to let them go because I have the status of being the best brother in the world to uphold, but there is no way I am being dragged along. I will never understand the desire to dress up, or play a game for hours on end only to get carpal tunnel and pancake-butt from sitting down for too long. Well, my butt is kind of flat already so scratch that last one, it wouldn't make a difference.

Uhm well, with that said, basically my life kind of blows. I'm twenty years old and I don't have a girlfriend, I deliver pizza for minimum wage, get tipped like shit and hit on by old creepy cougar ladies, and I take care of my two dorky twin brothers full time because our mother is too busy to do it herself. I do love them more than anything, they just get really annoying sometimes. Like really really annoying. I'm happy enough, but I wish there was a little more to the tediousness.

I kicked the fridge to let it know that I was highly disappointed in it's lack of food to inspire some culinary creation(aka no sandwich supplies), and then felt bad for kicking it because it's not the fridges fault it has no food in it, it's mine. Then I felt dumb for feeling sorry for kicking the fridge because fridges don't have feelings or thoughts.

"Alright! Gotta go to the store!" I poked my head out of the kitchen to see of the twins were still at the foot of the stairs or if I was talking to myself. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Amazing. They were sitting and talking like they hadn't just been ready to rip each-others throats out. They never cease to amaze me.

"Do you guys wanna go to the store?" I held onto the arch-way frame to the kitchen and swung forwards and backwards a few times.

"Does this trip to the store entail, oh I don't know, Lucky Charms perhaps?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Ugh name brand stuff is so expensive, didn't I teach you better?"

"They're so goooood though!" Ventus said

"Nope."

"Fineee. I wanna get out for a while anyways." Roxas said and got up from the bottom step.

"Yeah, no way I'm playing Eldermore right after I lost that loot."

"Alright meet me at the car in five minutes then."

"Aye-aye cap-i-tan!" They both saluted and raced up the stairs.

It's fun being a mom sometimes.

**PART TWO- (Server-name: CLOUD) The Grocery Store of Destiny**

It was really hot out, it's Summer, so yeah, it would be hot. But come on, over one hundred? I was dying even with the windows down. The ac in my car was broken, among many other things(my car sucks), and there was no way I was going to ask my mom to pay to get it fixed. I had too much pride and it was bad enough that we had to depend on her as much as we did.

The twins sat together in the back seat. After twelve too many fights over who got shotgun, I started making them sit together in the back. They were used to it, but now it seemed a little lonely without a front seat companion, at least when I'm working I have pizza in the seat next to me to keep me company. Holy shit, that is so lame. As lame as my lame life. I really said pizza keeps me company. I need a girlfriend.

Twenty minutes later finds us at the local grocery store we frequent, with sheer willpower and a terribly written grocery list in hand(I have the hand-writing of a kindergartener), mission 'Stock the Fridge' was a go. As soon as the automatic doors opened, the sweet sweet air conditioning blasted into our faces making our blond hair swish like we were in some epic hair commercial. Yes, the Strife trait was definitely our signature spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

Oh look, there go the twins taking off in a sprint.

"HOLD IT!" They froze and turned around.

"Stop running around before we get kicked out! Roxas, go find milk and cereal. Not name-brand- and check the date on the milk! Ven, you find some eggs and bread so we can have breakfast like a normal family. Don't talk to strangers!" I glanced at the list I had hurriedly written down. I could hardly read my own handwriting. I frowned and shoved it back into my pocket.

"Yessir!" They yelled and marched off in opposite directions, leaving me standing in the middle of the store, horribly embarrassed as an old lady eyed me curiously. Creepy creepy old lady. Well, who cares what you think old lady! I certainly don't!

I went down an isle and was now having a seriously tough debate over which soup to buy. I don't like making decisions. I shrugged and threw both into the cart. The twins came running back with a few things, firmly refusing the cookies, and then chips, and then soda. I let them each pick one snack and then I smacked myself in the face as soon as they left to go find more food.

I was getting worse and worse each day. I was becoming too much of a mom. A dad would let his kids have junk food right? I'm not Mom or Dad, I'm their brother and I have no idea how a brother is supposed to act anymore, but this feminine side has got to go. I'd never get a girlfriend at this rate. Unfortunately the only women who seemed to like me were cougars. I shuddered at the thought as an older lady smiled to me as I walked by.

I sent Ven and Roxas on missions to find a few things I thought I wrote on the list(I gave up on trying to read it), and they came back to the cart, with their arms full and dropped everything in. I surveyed the contents in the cart for any junk, but they didn't seem to be trying to sneak anything in. I made them eat somewhat healthy. I guess we got the things we needed seeing that the cart was almost overflowing

"Alrighty, let's check out. We got enough I think."

I pushed the cart to the end of the aisle and- holy hell when did the store get so busy? I maneuvered the cart through the isles, avoiding running over small children and old people. Ven and Roxas followed behind me, squirming through the crowds of shoppers fighting over boxes of food like hungry lions. Alright, so maybe they weren't literally fighting over boxes of food, but they were still rude and annoying.

We finally made it to the shortest check-out I could find, like with ten freaking people ahead of us. I tapped my foot to amuse myself as we all examined the gum, candy, and magazines. Roxas found a magazine with Eldermore on the cover and I mentally sighed as the two got into a fervent discussion over it. Leaving me to look around at everything aimlessly.

It was finally our turn to put things up and the boys were still discussing their magazine so I put everything up myself, no thanks to them and their lazy asses. I almost fell trying to pick up the water from underneath the cart making the little girl standing behind me in line laugh hysterically. I stuck my tongue out at her, thank God her mother didn't see.

"I could have just scanned it with this you know."

"Huh?" I looked up, having been distracted by putting the water up. The cashier waved the little scan gun in one hand as he scanned items with his other hand, not bothering to look up.

"The water." He added, making me blush. He must have seen me almost fall.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright."

I stood awkwardly and rocked on my heels as he scanned the items; occasionally he glanced my direction but didn't say anything. Weird guy.

"Lucky Charms are on sale you know, do you have a coupon?" My eyes went wide and I turned to Roxas and Ventus who were cowering behind the magazine. I narrowed my eyes and pointed at them.

"You, what was the one thing I ask of you? But nooo, you can't listen to Cloud, can you?" I turned back to the cashier who raised a single eyebrow at me.

"Your kids?" One thing after another. Why me? Do I look that fucking old?! For fucks sake.

"No, they're my brothers. I don't have a coupon either but I'll get them anyways." I glared back at them as they retreated behind their magazine again. Knew they would try and sneak stuff into the cart.

"Ah, it's alright. I can type in the code."

"Can you hurry it along sir? If he doesn't have a coupon then you shouldn't waste our time typing it into the computer. I have places I need to be."

I looked to my left to the bitchy lady and her annoying daughter who had laughed at me. The cashier looked at her unamused. Did anything faze this man?

"If you have a problem with my pace, then there are seven other checkouts to choose from."He said it firmly, his face not faltering once.

I had to hold back a laugh, but the twins were snickering behind their magazine.

"How rude!" She grabbed her daughter by the wrist and yanked her away, her basket swaying harshly in her other arm. I smiled as she walked away and looked back at the cashier.

"Won't you get fired for that?"

He shrugged as he bagged the Lucky Charms.

"I don't really care if I do or don't, she shouldn't have been so prissy." I smiled again trying not to laugh.

"I won't lie, that was pretty great."

"It's nothing, I just don't like when people are rude for no reason."

"I know what you mean." Do you know how many mean people I encounter delivering pizza?

The cashier put our bags into the cart, and the water on the bottom. I was glad I didn't' have to risk almost falling again. I cried as i read the total and opened my wallet, pulling out my card and slowly swiping it. Goodbye my sweet, hard-earned, pizza dollars.

"Thank you for your business, please come again."

I squinted at his name-tag as he handed me my receipt, his hand accidentally bumping mine.

"Thanks...Leon. See you next time. If you aren't fired that is." He gave me a tiny smile, which was kind of surprising, he didn't seem like the type to smile. I pushed the one ton cart ahead, calling for my brothers.

"Come on boys, put the magazine back and say thank you to the nice man who did all of the work while you stood there."

"Awhh you sir." They put the magazine back and waved to Leon, who saluted them in return.

"Have a nice day."

**PART THREE-(Server-name:LEON) A Questionable Cashier  
><strong>

I was curious as soon as they had entered the store, yelling and bringing attention to themselves instantly. Their hair blew from the ac briefly, making them seem as if they were in a hair commercial. They all looked alike, with crazy blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, but one was obviously the older brother- and in the less unlikely case, their father. He was taller and I'll admit, good looking. Not that I'm into dudes or anything, it's just obvious when someone is good looking, and this guy was.

I stacked some cans onto the shelf and watched the other two run off before the older one called after them. He scolded them like he was their mom, it was kind of funny, but they seemed to listen to him unlike most kids who came here with their parents.

I'm not usually creepy, (but why should you take my word, you don't know me)I couldn't help but sneak around the store, watching them. They were fascinating and the older blond drew attention from people around him like he was some famous person. The funny part was that he didn't seem to notice at all.

I laughed to myself(Mentally of course) as he seemed to be having a really intense debate as to which type of soup to buy. He settled for both and I stalked off down another aisle as he pushed his cart on.

The store was getting busy and Demyx paged me asking if I could help at check-outs. I was a little disappointed that I couldn't follow the blonds around the store anymore, but I was happy when I saw them standing at th very back of my check-out line. It seemed to take ages to get everyone checked out, or I just suck at being a cashier. Whatever.

I almost broke my usual calm and neutral composure(it's not easy for me to smile), when the blond almost fell trying to lift the water, the little girl behind him laughed at him. He turned and stuck his tongue out at her and right then I realized that I liked this guy, he's the kind of guy I could be friends with. I don't really like talking to people much. I find most people rude and falsely nice to your face. Bad experience, won't bring that up now.

That is, except my friends that will be at ELDR-Con next week. I'm a Eldermorian to the core. I wish I was home playing it right now, rather than working this dumb job that my brother insisted I get, I wasn't cut out for customer service. Responsibility would always come first for me though. Demyx is alright and my only friend at work, plus I got to be creepy and watch this weird blond guy today. I would scare people away if they could hear my thoughts. What is wrong with me?

"I could have just scanned it with this you know."

"Huh?"

I waved the scan gun in one hand, not looking up.

"The water." I said, and I could see him blush out of the corner of my eye. Do guys normally blush like that? Or is it just him? Maybe because he's so pale.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright."

I occasionally dared to glance his way while he stood there awkwardly, shuffling and rocking on his heels. Must not be too social either. He was a curious guy.

"Lucky Charms are on sale you know, do you have a coupon?" His eyes went wide and he turned to the blonds reading the same Eldermore magazine I had read on break. Cool, they must play too.

"You, what was the one thing I ask of you? But nooo, you can't listen to Cloud, can you?" I raised a single eyebrow at him curiously. So his name was Cloud. That's a really strange name.

"Your kids?" I asked and his face was priceless. I was just wondering if they were, because he would have been like ten years old when he had them, and that's really fucking weird. How old could he be though? Surely not any older than me.

"No, they're my brothers. I don't have a coupon either." That's what I thought. I pulled up the coupons page and typed in the coupon number.

"Ah, it's alright. I can type in the code."

"Can you hurry it along sir? If he doesn't have a coupon then you shouldn't waste our time typing it into the computer. I have places I need to be." The lady who was next in line had the look of someone who was impatient, and I, oh I was very impatient with impatient people. So what did I do, I laid out the truth as politely as I could. I had to be polite because of work, but oh how I wished I was off the clock right now.

"If you have a problem with my pace, then there are seven other checkouts to choose from."

The twins were laughing behind my magazine at what I had said. I think I like them too.

"How rude!" She grabbed her daughter by the wrist a little too roughly if you ask me, and stomped away. Yeah, that's right, go to Demyx's check-out instead. That guy will talk to anyone and it's hard not to like him because he's so impossibly nice.

I met the blonds eyes by accident, actually maybe for the first time, and I had to look away. It was hard staring into such intense blue. My eyes were blue too, but his were brighter than neon signs. Mine seem so grey and dull compared to his.

"Won't you get fired for that?"

I shrugged and put the Lucky Charms in a bag. I wouldn't really care if I did, it's just a job.

"I don't really care if I do or don't, she shouldn't have been so prissy."

"I won't lie, that was pretty great."

"It's nothing, I just don't like when people are rude for no reason."

"I know what you mean."

I put the bags into the cart and decided to put the water on the bottom so he wouldn't have to fall over again.

"Thank you for your business, please come again." I said the usual lines we were trained to say. I wanted to say something else, I just don't know what.

He squinted at me oddly, and I realized he was reading my name tag. I handed him the receipt, accidentally bumping his hand. I don't think he noticed.

"Thanks...Leon. See you next time. If you aren't fired that is." I couldn't help but smile which is significant for me. Maybe I'm getting sick.

"Come on boys, put the magazine back and say thank you to the nice man who did all of the work while you stood there."

"Awhh you sir." They put the magazine back and waved to me, and I saluted to them.

"Have a nice day."

Cloud huh? I wonder if he plays Eldermore too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Couple of things. I haven't abandoned SAND, it's just taking me a while to write the next chapter. The next chapter for KICK! is under way as well, and I can't wait until I can post it. I'm a busy person okay! I hope you will also take the time to read these other stories of mine. Writing for me is worth-while, if there is even just one person who likes my stories!

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Convention**

**Level Two: The Visitor  
><strong>

**AN: **I do have an idea as to where this is going...I think. Everyone who has added this to their favorites or followed, you rock! Also, a big thanks for the first two reviews for my new story, **JollyBigSis, and Cerulean Twin**! I'm very glad that you like it and that you are excited. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, the ones that are to follow, and that it will meet your expectations, even if just in a small way!

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE- (Server-name: CLOUD) A Mysterious Visitor...or not so mysterious.<br>**

I claimed the master bedroom when we had first moved into our house(Duh, I'm the oldest. It's a rule), the twins took the bedrooms upstairs and we have one extra bedroom. Soon, I realized that maybe picking the bedroom on ground level was not the wisest of decisions I could have made. I could hear everything that went on, be it stomping from upstairs, or loud conversations from the kitchen and living room. Was it all really worth having my own bathroom? For instance, right now, I cringed in annoyance as laughter echoed from down the hallway making me confused as to who would even be at our house at this time, or in general. My brothers typically didn't invite their friends over because they said I was too embarrassing and that I scare them all away. I haven't the slightest idea why they would think that.

The laughing isn't the only thing that had woken me up, it was the overpowering and delicious smell of a well cooked breakfast, the smell of pancakes, bacon, and possibly coffee. That couldn't be right, as my brothers didn't cook anything, I did. I blinked a few times at the ceiling before kicking the blankets to my feet so that I could sit up. I shivered from the cold air conditioning and scratched my belly, stretched, and yawned. Last day of sleeping in before work. Wait...pancakes, that's right.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway with all the grace of a zombie. I was still incredibly sleepy and I could feel my hair sticking up more than it usually did. More laughing. Was that a girl?

I peeked my head into the kitchen, blinking slightly at the bright light coming from the window, and was stunned. Not only was the kitchen spotless, but a neatly arranged breakfast, fit for a king, was sprawled across the table. My brothers were laughing and stuffing their faces. How surprising. Sixteen years old and still no manners. The most surprising thing was who sat across from them. Our cousin Namine, my black apron around her waist, and blonde hair in a bun. I should have known.

As if she could hear my thoughts, she looked up at me and grinned.

"Morning there, sunshine."

The twins twisted around in their seats to say,"Morning."

"Morning," I replied groggily as I sauntered to the table to fall into a seat next to Namine. I pulled the plate in front of me that I assumed was for me and began piling on some pancakes, yawning once again.

"We weren't expecting you." I tipped the bottle of syrup over my plate, completely drowning my pancakes. This is obviously the only and right way to eat pancakes, if you didn't know that already.

Namine leaned her left elbow onto the table, smiling still. Namine always smiles. If she didn't that meant something was almost certainly wrong. I'm not sure how she can be so happy all the time, or maybe that's normal and I'm just depressing. I figured it was the latter.

"What a warm welcome. I thought I'd surprise you guys."

"Certainly did." I took a bite of the pancakes. Heaven in my mouth. Namine was a damn good cook.

"Yeah! She got here at seven."

"I don't want to even think about waking up at seven...What brings you all the way to Bastion?"

"OH OH! I'll tell you!" Ventus waved his hand in the air frantically.

"I was asking_ Namine_, not-"

"Okay, so Namine took the time off of work for ELDR-Con and decided to come early to help us make our own costumes for next weekend! Isn't that awesome?!"

"That's right. Who else could make two detailed costumes in under a week?! Namine is a pro." Roxas and Ventus high-fived before stuffing their faces yet again.

The transition of pancake to mouth was stopped by the words ELDR-Con. Ugh, not Namine too.

"You got sucked into that stupid game everyone plays?" I turned my eyes to Namine.

The three looked at each-other as if thinking the same thing.

"It isn't dumb, you are." Roxas said after swallowing a mouth-full of food. I glared at him from across the table and took another bite of my pancakes.

"No, I said it was stupid, but dumb is also fine."

"Cloud has no idea does he?" Namine asked and the twins shook their heads.

"He doesn't understand our world Namine. It's a shame."

"I don't care about it. It's nice of you to come help them Namine, and to do all of this for us. You're always welcome and it's nice to have some help around the house."

"You don't know what you're missing out on Cloudy, but I'm always glad to help my favorite cousins!"

"She means me and Ventus, not you."

"_Oh hush._ Roxas, I meant all three of you! I already took over the guest room by the way. Hope it's alright."

"You know it's fine." The only person who ever used the extra bedroom was Namine anyways.

Namine's two years older than me and went to college for clothing and costume design, as well as cosmetology. She now does a mix of both for a living. She's absolutely amazing at it, there's no doubt about it and I'm pretty sure she could do anything. She's also the only family we are close to, the only one who cares about us, and she worries all too much about me. She tries to visit every couple of months when she has time off of work and I look forward to it even if she is always nagging me when she's here. As if on queue, I could feel her worrying gaze as I chewed on a piece of bacon. Maybe she just wants to steal my bacon...but I doubt that.

The twins got up and thanked Namine for breakfast before putting their plates in the sink and running off to do who knows what. Teenager stuff I guess. Now I was alone with Namine who was burning a hole right through me with her big blue eyes.

I slowly set my half eaten piece of bacon onto my plate and turned to her.

"What?"

"You seem-"

"Exhausted? Mentally drained? Lonely and girlfriend-less? Nothing new Nami, so don't worry about it."

"You know I will worry more if you tell me not to, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"You have a lot of responsibility, but that doesn't mean you can't go out occasionally and meet some new friends or maybe even get a girlfriend...I call it socializing. Act your age once in a while. If you played Eldermore, that's way more of a social life than you have now too. I've met a few really cool people on there myself."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not playing it, period. I don't care if it's the coolest game ever... and you know I don't care about having a ton of friends or anything like that. It would be nice, but I really don't have the time to spare. I'm picking up more shifts at work and might try to find a second part-time job. I've been putting money in savings to hopefully get Roxas and Ventus to college. I can't count on Mom for that seeing as she couldn't even help me get in. All in all, I don't see myself getting a girlfriend any time in the foreseeable future."

"Not even old enough to drink and you sound like some old man."

"I have two sixteen-year-old twins to raise, the only important thing to me right now is to make sure that they are happy and taken care of."

"And they are. You're too nice for your own good sometimes. If I were you, I'd be making them get jobs and pitch in. Stop acting like a mom and more like an older brother." She looked down to examine her nails that were painted a pearly pink color.

"Speaking of your mom, when was the last time you talked to her?"

I frowned at the mention of my mother. She hadn't called at all lately, but she at least put money into my bank account for rent and other bills.

"Maybe two weeks."I pushed my bacon around my plate with my fork, not really hungry anymore.

"Jesus Cloud. You know this relationship with her isn't good!"

"Well what do you expect me to do?! It's been like this for as long as I can remember! It's not going to get any better now. It just doesn't work like that." I ran a hand over my face and leaned my elbows on the table. "Look...all I want to do is to make sure that Roxas and Ven have a better life than I did when I was their age."

Namine leaned back in her seat, the ceiling seemed to have caught her interest.

"I know, but you don't deserve to be alone all the time. It makes me sad to see you like this Cloud. It's not fair that-"

"Our mother hates us for no reason? Yes, I know it's not fair, and a lot of things aren't. " She nodded and sat up in her seat.

"That, among plenty of other things too."

She slapped the table with both hands suddenly, making me jump in my seat.

"Okay! You don't work today so how about you and I take the evening to ourselves and let the twins do their own thing?"

"I don't know, I shouldn't leave them alone."

"They aren't babies Cloud, they will be fine. Plus I know you always let them go out with their friends whenever they ask. You're such a pushover. It will be good for you to get out of the house, you know it's true."

"I'm not a pushover," I mumbled.

I thought about it for a moment. I knew she was right, I just hated to admit it. I couldn't treat the twins like little kids all the time and I needed to get out once in a while or else I'd become a total recluse. It was embarrassing how outgoing the twins were compared to me.

"Well...I guess we could. But I work tomorrow so I don't want to be out forever." She ruffled my already messy hair and I pouted at her.

"That's the spirit! I'll let the twins know and clean up breakfast. Go take a shower, your hair is a mess. We can catch up and leave later on."

She got up and began cleaning up the rest of the plates on the table.

"Okay miss bossy pants."

Namine definitely changes the atmosphere around this place when she visits, but maybe that's not always a good thing because I had a strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach as I got up from the table to go to my room to shower. Was I nervous just by the idea of going out for fun? I can't even remember the last time I went out just because. I sighed as I realized that Namine was right like always.

**PART TWO- (Server-name: LEON) The Leonhart Zoo**

"Why wont you work at the cafe with me? Dad already said you could. An opportunity like this is too good to pass up. Sora's thinking about it too you know."

"Because I don't want to work with you _or_ Sora. I think I'd rather die."

Eyes not unlike mine narrowed at me as I stood with my arms crossed, leaning against the wall rather annoyed.

"How is it, that I am younger than you, yet am more responsible?"

"You're aren't?"

"No, I am and I'll tell you why. You can't hold a job."

"If you didn't work at Dads' place you wouldn't be able to hold a job either."

"_Yes_ I could."

"_No_ you couldn't."

"I'm going to hit you."

"Try it, see what happens." I narrowed my eyes at him as he slumped back in his chair.

"I was joking!_ Sheesh!_"

"You're wrong by the way. I can hold a job better than you ever could. People just suck and you know I have the habit of talking back to annoying people. People like you for instance."

"Really? I doubt that coming from someone who says, 'People just suck."

"You know what, I'll prove it to you."

"_Fine_, prove it then."

"I will."

**-One Week Later**

I was kind of distracted by the kids mo-hawk/mullet hairstyle..._thing_... as he went over the rules and regulations for the store. How was he a manager with hair like that? I guessed small businesses didn't care as much and took what they could get. My long hair wasn't an issue, but I'd never cut it even for a job anyways. I had certain limits.

I only got this job to prove my brother wrong, even if I did need a new job after quitting in the middle of my shift at my last one. Saying I can't keep a job, who does that brat think he is? I'm just incredibly picky and have high standards, there's nothing wrong with that.

"...And here's your pager. You'll have to come up to help as a cashier when we get a rush, but I'll train you on that tomorrow so don't worry about it today. You've got a good resume and have a lot of experience with working in different situations, so I think you'll do just fine here. S'not so bad working here, it's easy and everyone is nice enough...well Zexy is kind of moody, but he's still cool...uhm don't ever call him Zexy by the way."

"You know you just did, right?"

"Crap, uh, well...we'll just not mention this to him, okay?"

"Mention what?"

Demyx jumped a foot into the air before slowly turning around with terror written all over his face.

"Oh Zexy-_on_...didn't see you there!" A guy with strange purple-ey hair that covered half of his face walked up behind the blond. His black work-shirt was tucked into a pair of skinny jeans with a studded belt.

"Hey! I've told you already, you can't wear studded belts!"

"Yeah, _and_?"

"And...and...This is Leon, please be nice to him."

I nodded in acknowledgment to Zexion and he nodded back. I like this guy, I can feel us bonding already.

"Someone set the lobsters loose again, thought I'd let you know." He turned and walked away without another word.

"Not again! Uhm...uh...I _really_ gotta go take care of this!"

"Lobsters?" I raised my brow quizzically, it was a habit I've had for a long time and quite possibly the only expression that has ever had the pleasure of gracing my face.

"Someone keeps taking them out of their tank and putting them all around the store."

"That's..._really weird._"

"Believe me I know! It's already the_ second_ time this week! I'm swear I will catch who's doing it! Think you can handle being on your own for a bit?"

I nodded," Yeah I've got it."

"Sorry to leave you so soon! If you have any questions, just ask Zexy-I mean _Zexion_!" He took off down the aisle in a sprint yelling into his pager, "We've gotta code red, I repeat we've gotta code red."

I think I'll like working here.

**-Present**

I knocked on the door, not waiting for a reply before opening it.

"I won the bet you know." My brother looked up at me from his desk before turning in his spinny chair to face me as I stood in the doorway to his room.

"I don't remember making a bet on anything."

"Twenty bucks." I held my hand out as my brother groaned, getting up and pulling out his wallet to slap a twenty dollar bill into my open palm.

"You know, I'm only giving this to you because you found a job in under a week and it's been almost two weeks since you started. I must admit I'm impressed."He said as he sat back down at his desk.

"So quick to doubt me, what a nice little brother you are."

"I know, I know. Sorry, how's the new job treating you?"

"It's actually not that bad, my manager is a little odd, but it's whatever."

"Odd? Coming from you?"

"Fuck off. You're one to talk...'sides, Sora's the weird one."

"You're right about that."

I looked over to his desk as his laptop lit up and beeped with a message.

"Shouldn't you be studying and not playing Eldermore?" I nodded towards his laptop and he shut it hastily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was only playing for a little bit before work. You wanna come to the cafe tonight? There's an acoustic show and I'll give you free drinks, just don't tell Dad. Sora said he's going later too."

"It's gonna be too busy on a Friday."

"Oh come on Leon. It's not that bad. Just come."

"Why? Because you can't play Eldermore tonight and don't want me to level up before you?"

"Uh...of course not."

"A-huh, sure. You know what, alright. I'll come hang out but I'm bringing my laptop to play while you work."

"You fucking suck."

"Level thirty-two, here I come."

**PART THREE-(Server-name: CLOUD) Downtown Bastion**

Namine is a neat-freak and she spent well over an hour cleaning up the house. To normal people our house would look clean, but not to Namine. I took a shower and managed to put on pajama pants (I'm sure Namine didn't want to see me in my boxers all day) while she went around the house invading our privacy...which I was way too used to.

We talked a little more before I helped her get the rest of her things out of her car. Knowing her, I bet she brought her entire apartment with her. I was correct about that assumption as I dragged a heavy pink trunk up the stairs before coming back for the sewing machine and multiple suitcases full of clothing, make-up, hair products, and of course fabric and sewing equipment to make the twins costumes. Speaking of twins...why the hell didn't they come help me?

I sighed before falling onto the couch, my back hitting the soft cushions, and dramatically throwing my arm over my face. I liked being dramatic sometimes, it made my life seem a little more interesting. Namine went to unpack her things for her stay and take a nap. I wanted a nap too but I decided on watching some TV instead.

I was incredibly bored as I flipped through the channels, one leg slung over the arm of the couch. Roxas and Ventus were upstairs playing Eldermore, I could hear them shouting across from each-others rooms. Namine would kill them if they woke her up, but that's what they'd get for not helping unpack her car earlier.

I turned off the TV after watching some science show about space, that was actually kind of interesting, and decided to get ready for our evening out.

After spending a half an hour in front of the mirror trying to fix my spiky hair to no prevail, I sat on my floor next to a pile of clothes for another hour. I contemplated what to wear as I picked up random shirts only to shake my head and throw them back onto the pile. That is, before Namine barged into my room impatiently and picked out a thin blue shirt and tight-fitting, dark, jeans for me to wear. How did she do that so easily?

She said I had to look good so girls would hit on me. I guessed I looked alright and I examined myself in the full-length mirror that was attached to the inside of my closet door. I don't think any girls would hit on me though.

I didn't go out often enough to know about this stuff. I wasn't sure I wanted to go out now either.

Namine had let her hair down from her bun and changed into a white v-neck, with a long golden necklace around her neck, and also chose to wear dark jeans.

Roxas wore shorts like he always did, and Ventus wore pants like he preferred. I guess that was an easy way to tell them apart if you couldn't already. They both wore the same shirt, just in different colors. Vens' being white and Roxas' being grey.

It was hot out as usual, but Namine drove us in her car which had an operable AC and was overall much nicer than mine. The twins were going to meet up with some friends downtown, and even though they had their phones on them, I was still worried every time they went out. Can't help it, okay, thank you.

We dropped them off by the movie theater and said goodbye after making sure they had their phones, and would stay together, and not talk to strangers, and- okay you get the point.

Parking was hard to find. We ended up paying to park in the parking garage and walked a few blocks to where all the stores were located.

Namine dragged me unwillingly into a clothes store which had an overpowering smell of perfume and pink walls. I sat awkwardly on a pink cushioned stool as Namine tried on clothes and asked me which looked better. How should I know? She's the designer, not me. I looked around. There were a few women staring at me, including the creepy old lady store clerk. She's the only one who'd want to date me anyways. This is great, I'm the only dude in here and these ladies probably think I'm gay. Off to a great start.

Namine ended up not buying anything and she led us to a few other places, one being a video-game store where she got into a long discussion about Eldermore with some random person. That stupid, stupid, game everyone likes way too much. I browsed the games on the shelves uninterested and ended up sitting outside on a bench for fifteen minutes before she even realized I was gone. I was beginning to feel like this was more for her and not me, well that is until she redeemed herself by buying delicious tacos for us from a food truck. I do love tacos.

We sat on the side of a fountain as we ate and talked about little random things. Things like how her job was going, what the twins and I have been up to since the last time we saw her, my mom who sucks, how I'm so lame. Okay, so we didn't talk about that last one but it is true.

We finished eating, threw our trash away, and walked along aimlessly, passing the lake and the park, and checking out random stores that we found interesting. We went into a used bookstore and we sat at the back of the store on the dusty floor. Namine handed me a manga, insisting that I would like it, and we sat reading for over an hour with our backs against the shelves. I will admit that they were pretty interesting and I occasionally read Roxas and Vens' manga on the bookshelves at home. We left without buying anything at the bookstore, as we didn't feel like carrying anything around or walking all the way back to the car. It was a little less hot out now, with the sun not as high in the sky, and it was more enjoyable walking around outside even with the suffocating smell of gasoline and stagnant city air.

I looked up at the fluffy clouds in the sky. I had a weird fascination with clouds and always wondered why Mom and Dad chose to name me after them. I'd never know now.

"I wonder if Roxas and Ven are doing alright."

Namine rolled her eyes assuring me they were doing fine, and pushed me along the sidewalk past a group of friends who looked way too young to be smoking the cigarettes that were in their hands. I wanted to say something, but Namine grabbed my wrist and pulled me to look in the window of another shop.

I forgot what it was like to be out on a Friday, and downtown was apparently the place to be. More and more people seemed to flock downtown the later it got. Older people being replaced by the young.

I usually worked Fridays and spent the entire night driving orders to peoples houses. If I wasn't working on a Friday, I was at home doing-what the hell did I do exactly? Pay bills? Sleep? Run errands? Watch TV alone? Fret over every little thing? Wow I am so fucking boring. No wonder I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not sure I could be any lamer. I am the king of lame. Lame lame lame.

We passed countless groups of people, a few guys even hollering at Namine making her wave and sashay on. I rolled my eyes as I followed behind her. I didn't understand the appeal of going out when it was this busy, only for people to stare at each-other like wide-eyed fish and act like a bunch of miscreants.

Namine elbowed me in the side suddenly and pointed over to a group of girls who were whispering to each-other and smiling...at..me? That couldn't be right. I looked at Namine who raised her brows and then to the group of girls, smiling and waving shyly before speeding past them, Namine at my heels.

"Cloudddd, what the _hell_ was that? Where are you going?"She asked, waving her hands in frustration.

"What, I waved back."

"Smooth Cloud, _real_ smooth. When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"Well...junior year I dated-"

"Junior year? You're joking."

I shook my head,"No."

"Wow, you need a lot more work than I thought." She tapped a finger on her chin.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing you needn't worry about dear cousin."

"You know I will worry more if you tell me not to, right?"

She put her hands on her hips, you know that one thing I do too often and the thing that is really girly. Yeah, that thing.

"Don't start using my lines Cloud." She pushed me onwards playfully, making me stumble and smile a little bit. I guess today hasn't been totally bad. Mostly, but not totally.

It was around seven when I checked the time on my cellphone, the sun was low and dull in the sky and would probably set in about an hour. I texted both Roxas and Ventus to check up on them. They said they were doing fine and we agreed to meet up in a few more hours, at the same movie theater we had dropped them off at.

We stopped as we came upon a large group of young people standing outside of a tall, brownish-red, brick building with blacked out windows covered in stickers. A few people turned to look at Namine and I nonchalantly as we approached, before turning back to converse with their friends. Everyone was talking loudly and laughing together, the smell of coffee, cigarette smoke, and something sweet filled the air around the building as the strumming of an acoustic guitar could be heard playing from inside.

"What's this place, wanna check it out?" Namine asked, trying to look past the people congregated by the front of the door. I looked up at the red and blue sign attached to the building which read, 'HARTSCafe.' Another smaller sign below it read, 'Coffee, WiFi, Live Music(Weekends).'

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Wow! Cloud agreeing to something I suggest. This has to be a first."

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed and walked ahead of her through the crowd with some new found bravery that I didn't know I possessed. The soft sound of a bell chimed as I pushed the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>SO?! SO?! What did ya think? Chapter three is on its wayyyyyy! I promise it will be a tad bit more interesting too! Leon has two younger brothers, we know one, but who's the other? Anyone know yet?!

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Convention**

**Level Three: Birds of a Feather Flock Together**

**AN: **I'm sick(cough)but that's good news for all of you because I stayed in bed all day to finish this chapter. I kinda crammed a lot in here, so I hope it still flows as smoothly as I had wanted- I may be delirous from my fever, resulting in various gramatical errors and punctuation. I also made this chapter extra long because I will be gone on vacation and don't know how much writing I'll be able to get in. Don't miss me too much-JK! Enough rambling! Let's meet some more characters!

**Warnings and Disclaimers: **Rated M because you know, reasons... No own KH or FF stuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE- (Server-name: Cloud) The Harts' Café <strong>

It had to be the coolest place I'd ever been to...not that someone like myself has been to that many cool places...come on, it's me we're talking about here. Still, I felt my eyes go wide with excitement as I scanned the room. This place wasn't just a café like the sign made it seem...this was a coffee bar/venue/club..._thing_, a really freaking cool one at that. Much to my relief, there was an equal mixture of teenagers and people around my age filling the room, making me thankful that it wasn't some teenager hot-spot.

I looked up, turning my head all around. The lights over-head were dimmed, and all the windows were covered in dark curtains to keep the evening light out for the show. A few spotlights were centered on the stage, but the white string-lights all over made it just bright enough to be able to see everything else.

The floor was darkly stained cement, and the ceiling was vaulted with a railed loft that ran along the entire left side of the room over-looking the rest of the cafe. People lined the railing, leaning over, and shouting and waving to their friends below. The staircase to get upstairs was to the the immediate left when you walked in, flush with the wall, and a few people stood on it to get a better view of the show. All the way at the end of the loft upstairs, was an area closed off by a short wall with a half-hinged door. The person who I figured was the sound-tech, sat with his headphones on, tweaking knobs on a sound-board built into a black table, his red hair in a pony-tail and oddly fluffy at the top.

Below, a small lifted stage was situated in the center-most area of the wall that seperated the front room from the back, with dark curtains that matched the ones on the windows, and stacked speakers. I couldn't see the stage well because of the ocean of people blocking my view.

The area in front of the stage had a giant L-shaped couch, with old mis-match automans, and a few old cushioned chairs and square side tables. Smaller, older, couches lined the entire wall below the loft. The couches were almost all full, so a crowd formed closely at the front of the stage to be able to see the musician who just began signing a fast-paced song on the microphone. He had a really soothing and distinct voice, but I couldn't see the stage well enough to get a good look at the performance.

The doorway to the left of the stage was to a hallway with three signs beside one-another reading, 'Pool Tables, EXIT, and Bathrooms.' To the right of the stage was a saloon type door with a circular window- the kind that swing both ways- that said 'KITCHEN-STAFF ONLY.' This place must have been an old restaraunt or something.

A long bar, with black-cushioned stools, was to the far right side of the room, completely taken up with people. A huge framed chalkboard hung on the wall over it, with colorful chalked writing of prices of different drinks and food. The largest being in large white and red chalked letters saying 'We Don't Serve Alcohol.'

The counter behind the bar was lined with coffee and expresso machines, as well as cups that hung on hooks- typical things you'd see in a coffee shop. A glass case displayed snacks and a tall cooler filled with soda and water was pushed against one of the walls behind the bar. Three people in black aprons- embroidered with the word 'HARTS' in red- ran the length of the bar, taking orders hastily. One was a pretty girl with a short blue-dyed hair, another a sweet looking girl with doe eyes and her brown hair tied into a braid with a pink ribbon, the third was a tall young man with stylish brown hair and blue eyes. He looked fimiliar, but I was sure we had never met.

I didn't notice I was gawking and standing there like an idiot, until Namine bumped into my back after having pushed through the crowd at the front door to get inside.

"Whoaaaa! Cloud look at this place!"

"Let's move out of the way of the door." I grabbed Namine's wrist, leading her away from the door, and almost bumping into a kid carrying two cups of steaming coffee to a table next to one of the windows. He glared at me and I gave him an apologetic look before finding a good spot for us to stand that was out of the way.

"Cloud, why don't you go out more? This is amazing!" Namine leaned over to me excitedly, her should bumping my arm becuase she's so much shorter than I am. The twins were even a little taller than her I think.

"Because I'm me, that's why." It was a really awesome place but not a place I'd go out to on my own. I was too shy and awkward. Not as if I couldn't do anything on my own...just not this kind of thing.

The music stopped after the song was over and everyone whooped and whistled with their praise. I clapped quietly as Namine jumped up and down beside me embarrisingly, and cheered loudly. I noticed a few people looking our way and shuffled my feet. Namine always bringing much unwanted attention to us...actually I speak for myself, Nami loves the attention. I sighed and looked towards the stage, at least it was easier to see where we were at now.

The guitarist, singer, whatever...was definitely strange. He had insanely red and long spiky hair. His bright green eyes shone under the spotlight and I could see a pointed diamond shape tattooed in black under each green eye. He sat on a tall stool, one long leg resting on the bar of it, the other on the ground. His black guitar sat on his leg with an arm draped over it lazily. He steadied his breathing, grabbing his water bottle by his foot and taking a sip of it before setting it back down and pulling the micriphone toward his face.

"Alright, alright. Settle down ya' hooligans!" He said into the microphone, quietting the crowd. He had a strange accent that was more prominent when he spoke, almost as if a burr or maybe just accentuation on certain words that he said.

"Hope you're having a good time tonight. If ya' didn't know already, the name's Axel. "

A few people shouted his name from up in the loft, and he waved with a huge grin, but I bet he couldn't see from the spotlight shining into his eyes like a super nova.

"Be it your first time here at Harts'- or your one-hundreth, I hope you're having a damned good time tonight!" He pumped a fist into the air and everyone erupted into cheers, the people up in the loft banging on the railing. That couldn't be safe. I'll stay down here and not risk falling to my death. I'm a real dare-devil.

He waited for everyone to quiet down again before continuing.

"I see some familiar faces out there..._ Leon_- I know you're here. Where're you at?" Everyone turned their heads around the room to see who he was talking about. A guy sitting on the L-shaped couch, with long brown hair that was spiked at the ends, flashed him the middle finger making everyone laugh. Wait...was that Leon, Leon? Like cashier Leon from the other day? I squinted over at him, but I couldn't see his face well enough to tell because his back was turned towards me on the couch.

"A wave would have been fine too. That's Leon everyone, the oldest of the Hart brothers. He doesn't bite, I promise."

He pointed up to the loft, "Give a hand for my brother Reno, the house sound- tech! He's the reason I'm not up here sounding like shit tonight,' he pointed towards the bar next,'And for Terra Hart, Aqua, and Aerith running their asses off at the bar. Also for old man Cid, the owner who puts up with all you little bastards, and Rude, the bouncer in the fancy suit. He'll kick you out if you start shit, so don't ruin a great night you guys. Not to mention he's hella scary."

Everyone cheered for the names mentioned, and the three at the bar waved. I didn't see any scary guy in a suit and I wasn't sure what this Cid guy looked like either, but I assumed they were around somewhere in the huge building. I had already noticed the sound-tech earlier, it now being obvious he was the musicians brother with them both having blood red hair and bright green eyes.

"I'll be back on stage later on. For now you'll have to suffer through crappy mainstream radio! Thanks for all your support tonight and don't forget to tip your barista's!"

Everyone cheered for him one more time before the radio began playing, and they all scattered in search for their friends around the cafe. The lights over-head got a little brighter as the red-head named Axel placed his guitar gently in its' case that was laying on the stage behind the stool. He downed the rest of his bottle of water and went to sit at the bar, an entire group of girls following behind him. So that's what I needed to do- become a musician to get a girlfriend.

"He was really good." Namine said and I nodded a 'yeah' in agreement.

I quickly looked back towards the couch as so-called Leon stood and practically ran off down the hallway to the left of the stage.

To make friends or to not make friends, that is the question. The question I wish I didn't have to ask myself because I know I really needed to but I wasn't sure I wanted to. I wasn't even sure if he was cashier Leon since I only saw his back, but seriously, what were the chances of there being two Leons with an attitude and hair like that? I took a deep breath and turned to Namine who was looking around at everything with curiousty. Well here goes possibly being totally embarrassed if it's not him.

"Wanna check out the back room?" I asked quickly, letting out the breath I was holding and kind of hoping she didn't hear me, but she did and looked up at me obviously surprised.

"Wow, do you have a fever or something?" She reached her hand up to feel my fore-head and I pushed it away, annoyed.

"Just_ come on_, will you?" I huffed and walked towards the hallway, snaking through the crowd.

**PART TWO- (Server-name: Leon) Everyone Has That One Friend**

"I'm _boreeeeeeed_."

"Shut up, Axel."

"Entertain me Leonnnn."

"No."

"You suck. It's only four. It's not gonna be busy for a few more hours."

"Maybe if you were intellegent enough, you would've remembered to bring your computer to play Eldermore with me, but you aren't so go practice your songs or something." I sat on a stool next to him, placing my backpack with my laptop and cellphone on a stool to my right. It wasn't busy yet so I didn't mind taking up the extra space.

Axel rolled his eyes and leaned forwards against the bar, the stool almost tipping out from under him, making him grip the bar to steady himself.

"What do ya' think I did this past week?"

"Isn't that obvious? Eldermore. We saw you online, so don't lie." Aerith smiled and placed a mug of black coffee in front of him making him perk up and grab it in his hands excitedly. I don't know how he drank coffee without anything in it. He claims coffee has its' own disticnt flavor and for that reason it didn't need cream or sugar. If you ask me, it tastes like shit. I'll dump a pound of sugar into a cup...I like sweet things. My deep, dark secret.

"Not to mention you played with me," I added as I laid my head on the bar.

"I wasn't lying!" He took a sip, mumbling into his cup, "Mostly just watched porn and played Eldermore with Leon, yeah, but still practiced..._a little_."

"Too much info, Axel." Aqua stuck her tongue out at him.

"A little, as in you practiced for ten minutes before you decided to leave your house and come annoy us?" I lifted my head and turned to Terra as he walked over, tying his apron around his waist. His shift started soon.

"I must say, that that is a very accurate assumption, Terra."

"Yeah, one that's right." Aqua smirked, leaning forwards with her arms on the bar. She was kinda hot in her own punky kind of way. I've only started hanging out with her these past few months and I didn't know her half as well as I knew the others, but she's really good friends with Terra and that made her okay in my book. Plus she plays Eldermore with us and Terra got her and Aerith jobs at the cafe because they were so short on staff at the time. Now I'm used to seeing all of them here together.

"You're all so mean to me!" Axel sniffed, pretending to cry with his face in his arm dramatically.

"You know we still love you Axel. You were born a musician so I know ten minutes of practice will always be enough for you." Aerith was way too sweet- like the vanilla perfume she wore- even if she was right. Axel's one of my best friends but I'd never say any of that mushy shit to him.

He held a finger up, "One exception. When I have bouts of increased creative prowess and pour my soul- no, my very being- into my songs. I shut myself in my room and write music for days."

Aerith nodded, " That is true, and it's a very scary time for all of us."

"Usually when he falls in love or gets dumped." Terra grinned. It was true though, Axel seemed to have a new girlfriend every month. I was surprised he didn't have one right now.

"I don't fall in love, I fall into passion. There's a huge difference...s'ides, I've never been in love." Once again, this was a true statement. Axel got drunk at one of our parties and I unwillingly listened to his dejected ranting. I wonder if I was ever in love...nope, can't recall. Did I ever mention that I am a very picky person? Yeah, I am and it kind of ruins my chances of staying in a serious realtionship for long. The last one-no, let's not bring that up.

"With the way he sings, he won't have to worry about not getting laid at least." Terra said as he high-fived Axel.

"Count us out," said Aerith and Aqua at the same time. I knew that Axel knew better than to try and hit on either of them. Despite her thin frame, Aqua was a tall amazonian woman with the strength of one hundred men and Aerith may be sweet, but her suckerpunch wasn't. Don't ask me how I know that.

"Yes, yes. Keep the praise coming ladies and gentlemen." He waved his arms at us.

"Don't do it, it'll go to his head."Aqua said, pointing to her skull with her index finger, making Aerith giggle beside her. Terra straightening his apron before jumping on and over the bar to stand next to the girls.

"Don't let Dad catch you jumping around on the bar." I said scoldingly.

"Dad isn't here."

"And who are you more afriad of? Me, Dad, Reno, or Rude?" Terra scrunched his face up in thought, squinting his eyes in consideration.

"Okay, point proven, I choose all of the above. Is your brother even here, Axel?"

Axel looked up from his coffee and shook his head.

"Nah, he's not coming until around five-thirty."

Here's a little bit of our Hart history. My Dad bought this place five years a go after quitting his job at a computer company to become an entrapenuer of sorts. I was only fifteen then, Terra being thirteen, and Sora was only eleven. Dad and Mom had a bad falling out and got divorced soon after, Dad got custody of all three of us. Out of the blue,he came home with the news that he decided to buy this old restaraunt. We had the money to remodle it and so we did. At first he said it was a place for his kids, but it became so much more after the first two years. Teenagers and young adults alike flocked here and the more money the cafe raked in, the more Dad could put into this place. The most recent additions being Wifi last year, which brought in everyone who liked to play Eldermore, and then the remodeling of his office that was through the kitchen, but that was more for him and not the cafe.

The Harts' Cafe family formed over these past five years, starting with Axel's brother Reno, who was hired to work weekends after Axel suggested the cafe also have free weekend shows. Dad liked the idea and since Reno has a degree as a music technician, he worked with my dad to build the stage and an area for his mixing and lighting equipment. Not much later, Reno introduced us to his burly friend Rude and Dad offered him a job as a bouncer instantly. When Terra was old enough he started working here, and then Aerith and Aqua being the latest additions. A few other people work during the week now that my dad can afford to pay more workers too.

For me, being offered to work here consistently got annoying and I still refused. I like to do my own thing and working here wasn't for me. Dad understands. He always told us to go off what you feel is right in your heart, for him it was quitting his job and buying this place. Now I like to live by that same code...but maybe that's why I always end up without a job and being girlfriend-less.

"Where's little Hart at?" Axel asked bringing me back to the present. He gulped down the rest of his coffee before pushing the empty mug forward.

"He's coming with Riku later." Terra replied, tapping the touch-screen computer to clock in for work.

"Whattttt, Riku never told me he'd be here! He and his baby angel voice have to come sing a song with me tonight! No one else is on the line-up tonight right?"

"Obviously Riku will be here if Sora is." Aqua stated, moving off the counter to stand and greet a girl who was walking up to the bar. Axel eyed the girl and I knew what he was thinking.

"No, you're the only one for tonight but it's possible that Riku didn't tell you because he knew you'd ask him to sing."

"Ah whatever, he knows he likes the spotlight!"

I rolled my eyes. Riku's my littlest brothers best friend. There's rarely a time when the two aren't together and he comes over to our house a lot. He's pretty cool at least. Dresses really fancy compared to my hobo little bro and occasionally hops up on stage with Axel when he's playing a show.

"Riku may sing like an angel, but Axel's voice makes the girls swoon." Terra moved his hips side to side like a hula girl before leaning his back against the counter as Aqua took the order from the girl.

"Swoon? Who even uses that word anymore?" Aerith asked. Aqua took her money while Axel sat there staring like a dog.

"More like I make 'em drop their panties." The girl snapped her head sharply to stare at Axel. He looked at her, his grin almost as big as Sora's.

Aqua took the money handed to her while Axel sat there staring like a dog.

"Hey, Princess. Got any plans later?" She scoffed at him, "Not any with you," and snatched her coffee off the bar as soon as Aqua set it down glaring at Axel. "Uh-have a nice day miss!"

She didn't acknowledge Aqua before turning on her heel and rushing away. Axel sat backwards on he stool watching as she went out the front door. He swirled back around only to be smacked on the side of the head by Aerith.

"Don't talk like that to customers Axel!"

He rubbed his head, smiling,"She totally thought I was hot."

I rolled my eyes at Axel and his unyeilding pride.

"I'm going to the back- and no,' I help my hand up to Axel as he tried to get up and follow me,' You don't get to come." He frowned and sat back down in defeat.

"Leon's gona make it to a thirty-two before Terra?" Asked Aerith as she picked up Axels empty mug and put in a dish bucket under the counter.

"Ugh, please don't remind me. I'm going to close the curtains and get everything ready for tonight. Maybe being busy will help me forget. Aerith, could you handle prep?"

Aerith gave him a thumbs up, "No problem."

Terra stalked off down the bar and used the little latched door attached at the end. Good, learned his lesson. Aqua half-grinned at us before walking away with,"Don't cause too much trouble tonight boys."

"Not me. That's Axel." That may or may not be a lie. There's been a few times where Axel and I caused mischief, but what else are we supposed to do when we get bored? It was always either mischief or alcohol or maybe it was usually just a mixture of both.

"Liar! Don't blame me!"

"It is mostly you though."

"Psh well yeah but-"

"Leon, you are almost as bad as Axel, don't try to deny it. And now if you two don't mind, I'm going to go do my job before you distract me of my duties further." I shrugged at her as she walked away and into the kitchen. Axel's way more distracting than I am. Firstly he has abnormally bright red hair, and secondly he doesn't ever stop talking. Axel sighed now that we were the only two left, and turned his head to look at me.

"Leon, you know we've barely talked about ELDR-Con. Scantily clad girls with big boobs in warrior costumes- but the elves are the best by far! ELDR-con is a beautiful, beautiful thing. How are you not excited for next weekend?!" Axel held his hands in front of him to imitate boobs.

I stared at him for a moment with a straight face before grabbing my backpack and walking away without another word.

**-A Little Later-**

I gave up on trying to shoo Axel away after he followed me to the back. He never listens, probably why he's always getting into trouble. we sat at one of the booths we had slavaged from the restaraunt. Some of the fabric was torn but they were still comfortable.

"There's plenty of other tables or couches you could be sitting at."

"Nah, I like buggin' you."

"Don't I know it," I rolled my eyes as I tapped the buttons on my keyboard and speared the goblin leader through his chest. I was grinding in some mid-range dungeon, trying to reach the next level and I was fairly close. Terra and I made a bet on who could get to a level thirty-five first, and by level thirty, it took forever to progress in the game. Eldermore began consuming our free time because of the bet and whoever lost had to walk around in drag at one of our parties. One could see why I'm so eager to win.

"OH! Watch out! One spawned behind you! Use dodge-roll! USE DODGE!" I was tempted to punch Axel in his face as he shook my shoulder side to side, telling me to dodge attacks and to counter. If anything made me angry, it was this. I knew how to fucking play the game.

"Don't forge-" I slowly turned to him, my eyebrow twitching slightly. I glared at him until he got the idea.

"On second thought, I'll just sit here and watch." He scratched at his red hair and grinned before slumping back in the booth beside me.

I was exploring one of the ancient mountain passes when my lap-top died. I stared at the dark screen, blinking in dissapointment at the dead machine. I really wanted to level up and rub it in Terra's face later. Knew I should have brought my charger. I'd just play later when I got home and I didn't have to work this weekend so I had time.

Axel and I ended up playing pool for a while, until Axel gave up after losing three rounds. None of my friends could ever beat me at pool, but I will admit that Axel had the upper hand in beer pong and too many times have I almost gotten alcohol poisoning because of it.

Axel sulked over to the couches after putting his cue away and I follwed him, falling onto the couch next to his, both of us reaching to the side table for the remote to the flatscreen hanging on the wall. Our hands bumped and our eyes narrowed.

"I want to watch _Cartoons_." He tugged the remote toward him.

"_Science channel_." I said through my teeth, tugging it back before snapping my head around to look as a group of friends walked back to sit at one of the tables with their laptops. Axel took the chance to tug the remote from my hand and sat there laughing until I kicked his leg in annoyance.

"Ow, you fucker!"He whispered rubbing his leg.

I shurgged contently and leaned back on the couch as he changed it to some cartoon channel that I actually liked. Of course I would never admit that in my lifetime.

Eventually, Dad came and found us when he got to the cafe, nodding a 'hello', and asking what we were up to as we each layed sprawled across a couch in our boredom.

"So young and so much to do but here ya' are doin' absolutely nothin'. It's gonna be busy in about,' he looked down at his watch,' half an hour. Leon, if you'd turn the TV off and put the remote back in the office, and maybe help your brother move some of the couches back from the stage I'd be grateful. And Axel, your brother just got here with Rude and wants to do the first sound-check to get it out of the way." Dad was always chewing on a toothpick, he always wore a headband over his blond hair, and he always scorned us about the simplest of things. I came to realize that he was almost always right about everything and didn't question much of anything that he said or did. After all, we are young and we did like to sit around and do a lot of nothing.

I nodded, which proved difficult with my head aginst the arm of the couch and it pulled my hair slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Hart, sir!" Axel saluted my father from his place on the couch, who in turn wasn't ever fazed by anything Axel said or did. All he asked of Axel was to take it easy on the swearing and crude talk during shows. He said he didn't want Axel to be incarcerated for hitting on minors or causing a fight in his cafe. If you ask me, Axel would deserve it. Axel's half a year younger than me, making him nineteen and a half, and he still hits on seventeen year olds. Too many times have I had Axel hiding behind me, trying to escape the clutches of girls who want to profess their love to him. He says the claim to be eighteen, but he should know better. Then again this is Axel.

"Cid's fine, Axel." Axel smiled, showing his abnormally sharp canines, making me think of the one time we got wasted at Aeriths house (her parents were never home-an ideal party location), and he thought he was a vampire and went around biting people. This has happened on more than one occasion now.

"Don't miss me too much." Axel said as he got up to follow my dad out of the room. I kicked him in his butt making him giggle like a little girl and run out of the room.

I shook my head as I grabbed the remote to turn the TV off. I think my dad was too used to my friends. I'm not necesarily sure that's a good thing. I stood up and reached into my backpack next to the couch to get my cellphone and put it in my pocket before zipping it closed and hefting it onto a shoulder. I brought it and the remote to the office through the kitchen, setting my bag in an empty cubby by the desk. I ran into Aerith on my way out of the kitchen, pulling the box of foam cups and plastic lids out of her arms despite her protests, and went through the swinging door to set it on the bar for her.

"Thanks Leon."

"Welcome." I waved to her and Aqua as they stacked the shelves under and behind the bar. I looked around for Terra before spotting him across the room and went and helped him move some of the couches back from the stage so people could stand there for the show. It was all part of the usual weekend routine. I didn't have much else to do since Terra had already went around cleaning and closed the curtains on all of the windows. I may not work here but I don't mind helping my dad out at the cafe whenever I'm here.

I looked up just as Reno and Rude waved to me from up in the loft. I waved back, not bothering to walk all the way up there. Axel sat on the edge of the stage hunched over his guitar in concentration. I think the only time he's even some-what serious is when he's up on a stage getting ready for a performance.

I decided to go through the back exit and get some fresh city air before the place got packed. Ahh the smell of gasoline and trash, lovely. I sat on the cement steps by the exit, not caring if I got hit if someone were to open the door. There's more to life than being afraid of being hit by a door and I'd rather be afraid of a serial killer than a door.

The temperature was a bit cooler now that evening was falling on us and I wondered if I could stay out here all night. I decided against it because Axel'd only bitch at me later if I didn't watch his show. My fingers ached for the familiar feel of a cigarette between them, but I quit smoking over a month a go out of respect for Aeriths' grandma who passed away from lung cancer.

Nostalgia seemed to rush through me suddenly with the force of a typhoon, making my heart pang painfully. Aerith's been my friend since elementary school, and though she tried her best to hide it, I could tell she was still upset over her grandmothers passing. I was too. Her grandmother was one of my favorite people in the whole world. She loved me almost as much as she loved Aerith, her only grandchild, and I never understood why. She was sarcastic and funny and made some killer vanilla cookies, but she was also kind and sweet even in her last few days with us in hospice, as I sat and held her hand with Aerith and cried. I don't remember crying much as a child, not even when Mom and Dad divorced, but I sat there, as a grown man, unable to hold back my tears. I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair. The least I could do for her was quit smoking.

I curled my pinky and ring finger in, pretending a cigarette was between my middle and index fingers, before bringing them to my lips and inhaling. I let out a fake puff of smoke before smirking and shaking my head and rubbing my hand on my jeans. I guess this would be as close to a real cigarette I'd get.

I looked around, noticing that the alley was abnormally quiet today. Marie, the stray cat Dad said he better not find at home, was no where to be seen, only the empty dumpster and a brick wall belonging to the neighboring building. Marie's beautiful...maybe kind of dirty because she plays in dumpsters...and I'm not sure she's a she...but I still liked her. She's white with big blue eyes that I know remind me of something, but I can't really recall what. I sighed sadly as Marie was nowhere to be seen and decided to go back in to get a good seat for the show. The heavy metal door closed behind me, shutting out the loud sounds of downtown along with the lingering memory of Aerith's grandma.

My favorite corner on the L-couch wasn't taken, so I rushed to it before someone else could sit there. It was getting pretty busy now and there were already a lot of people sitting at the bar. Axel waved to me as he did the last sound check with Reno. I gave him a short wave before looking around for anyone I knew. Which was a lot of people. I was used to seeing regualrs that came to the cafe, but I didn't always talk to them, more like everyone always tried striking up converstations with me. My other friends were here, or would be here later to see Axel perform.

I thought I heard the bell chime on the door and I made the horrible mistake of turning to look at the group who had entered. It wasn't Sora or Riku, but I turned back around instantly and shrunk down into the couch cushions. Ugh, Rinoa...we dated but I like to pretend that never happened because she's a fucking bitch and I hate her. Even being broken up for well over half a year, she still tries to call me and explain why I found her in bed with one of my old friends.

I dared turn and look again, but the group walked up the stairs to the loft and I let out a sigh of relief before mentally slapping myself as I suddenly remembered something I was going to do earlier.

I shimmied my phone out of my pants pocket and pulled up the contacts list. I was going to text Demyx and see if he wanted to come to the show tonight. We got into a discussion about music at work the other day and he's pretty into the whole music scene so I told him about the cafe and he'd said he'd love to come sometime.

_'If you want to meet me at the café, my friends show starts in half an hour.'_ I texted him and he replied pretty quickly with an answer.

_'Totally! I'll be there!'_

Great, I can hide so Rinoa can't find me.

-**Even Later-**

My plan crumbled before my very eyes as Axel called out my name over the microphone. I panicked(inwardly) as everyone turned to look at me and I'm sure Rinoa or one of her friends noticed me down here. I gave Axel a middle finger angrily before tapping my foot in eagerness to get up and find my way to the back to meet Demyx and Zexion. Demyx texted me when he was here and said he brought Zexion, I didn't mind at all. There wasn't room on the couch though so they decided to check out the back room since you could hear the music from there anways.

As soon as Axel's speech was done, I walked as quickly to the back as I could without running. Axel probably went to the bar to flirt like he always did, but he'd meet up with me later after he played his second time.

I didn't see Sora or Riku yet and wondered where the hell they could be because it wasn't like them to be late. I waved and nodded to a few people I recognized as I meandered through the crowd. I looked around the room and practically jogged over to Demyx and Zexion as soon as I saw them sitting at a table in a corner.

"Hey Leon!" Demyx said cheerfully as I sat next to him on a chair. He had on a white tank-top with a kitten saying 'RAWR' and his hair was up in it's usual crazy mullet thing.

"Hey Demyx, Zexion." Zexion nodded to me as he sat slumped back in his seat. Zexion pretty much looked the same as allways, tan skinny jeans, studded belt, and a black band shirt.

"Your friend's pretty amazing...Axel was it?"

I nodded, "yeah. Did you enjoy it too Zexion?"

"I did." I thought I was short with words but Zexion seemed to one me up, or maybe he was just shy around new people. I twisted my head towards the entrance and then around the room to make sure Rinoa hadn't found her way back here, relieved when I didn't see her, and turned back to the two at the table with me.

"I didn't realize you guys were friends."

"Oh yeah, Zexion and I go way back! He's like my lobster hunting sidekick...well he only lets me know when he sees them around the store."

"I forgot about that. Did you catch the asshole who's been doing it?"

"Nah, probably some young kid. why would they want to murder poor lobsters though?! "

"Dem's a vegan. I like to eat bacon in front of him." Demyx looked up and frowned at Zexion who was possibly smiling, it was really hard to tell behind the his bangs covering half of his face.

"LEONNNNNN!" I cringed at the shrill voice that seemed to get closer and closer almost like a doppler effect, before arms wrapped around my shoulders in a tight death grip. Zexion was laughing...or maybe he was feeling sick and Demyx tilted his head curiously.

"Ugh...get off loser." I pushed him but he didn't budge.

"Awh you're so mean."

"No you're just annoying." I wasn't about to admit how relieved I was that it wasn't Rinoa who had latched onto me, just my little brother.

"That's a _terrible_ thing to say to your little brother!" Sora unlatched his octopus arms from around my shoulders and sat down next to Zexion.

"This...is my littlest brother, Sora. Sora, this is Demyx and his friend Zexion. I'm not sure why, but Sora is the only midget in our family."

"Hey! I am not! it's called puberty you dick!" He kicked me under the table and I kicked him back making him grin and rub his leg. Who the hell smiles after they get kicked? Maschoscists? Yep, Sora must be a maschocist.

"Nice to meet you!" Demyx seemed almost as happy as Sora did all of the time.

"Same." Zexion replied with his usual calm-ness.

"You guys seem cool, why are you hanging out with Leon of all people?"

"Don't ask people awkward questions." I said, pushing the side of his head.

"You work with Leon, right?" Demyx and Zexion both nodded.

"Cool, Leon sucks so you should get him fired." I shot him a galre and he smiled evilly at me. Little bastard.

"Your brother's actually good at his job. He does a lot more than Dem over here." Zexion nooded across to Demyx. I was so surpised that he spoke more than a two word sentence, let alone stood up for me. I knew I liked Zexion for a reason. Demyx on the other hand sat across from him pouting like a puffer fish.

"That's not true, I save lobsters all day while you walk around being emo. And Leon, I didn't know you had a brother." Demyx said after sticking his tongue out at Zexion.

"Ahh...yeah, _two_ of them. Terra was the tall one at the bar who kind of looks like me. Guess I forgot to mention it...wait, Sora, why the hell isn't Riku with you?" I can't beleive I didn't notice until now.

"He's coming with some of our friends. We were hanging out downtown today. I went ahead to find you."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Speak of the devil! No literally, Riku is a devil in disguise." Sora laughed, standing only to lunge and jump onto Riku like a monkey as he walked up, making him stumble back slightly before letting him go.

"Haha I'm a spider!"

"I hate spiders." Riku said, pushing him off.

"I meant koala."

"Look, Roxas, it's that funny cashier guy." I turned to meet two identical sets of blue eyes.

"Oh. Sora, you know these two?" I nodded to the two blonds, stunned, obviously not showing any signs of emotion because my face muscles are much stronger than any outwardly infliction. In short, Terra liked to call it permanent bitch-face.

Oh yeah, I remembered these two from the store the other day, the whole Lucky Charms incident. They looked a lot like Sora with them all standing next to one-another, same height and similar blue eyes, spiky hair. It was kind of scary, like looking at triplets.

"Only for _forever_ Leon!" Sora says these things like I should know. I'm not a fucking genie.

"We go to the same school." Riku added in a cool tone, knowing I can't rely on Sora for a normal answer to anything. Riku was dressed nicely as usual while Sora wore shorts and a t-shirt that he probably found laying at the botton of his closet. Why Riku hangs out with Sora beats me but whatever.

"This is Ventus with the pants, and Roxas is the one in the shorts. To me they look pretty different, but everyone has a hard time telling them apart all the time. Twins are cool, especially these two! I sent them an invite to join our clan by the way." Sora said twirling around them, patting their heads in his hyperness. God, I have no idea what is wrong with him. He's like a fucking mascoscist fairy.

"Hey." They said simultaneously.

"Hey, I remember you two from the store actually. I'm Sora's older brother, Leon, and this is Zexion and Demyx."

"Dem is fine." Demyx grinned and Zexion gave a short wave to all of them. Probably just recooperating from talking too much.

"Where is Axel at?" Riku asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Who's Axel?" One of the twins asked.

"Oh, he's the one playing tonights show! He has cool hair, you'll see!" Sora bounced around Riku as he talked to the twins and I wasn't sure how the kid could act so calm around him. I would have punched Sora by now.

"He's at the bar, but let's go back and find a better spot for all of us to sit. There's not enough room back here." The back room was crowded with people talking loudly, the radio playing, and the sound of pool balls being struck. But to my dismay, Rinoa was probably out there waiting to strike.

Zexion, Demyx, and I all got up from the table to stand with Riku, Sora, and the twins.

"Oooh guess what?! We saw that one new horror movie."

"Yeah but you got scared and ran away screaming at the end, saying you wanted to go see Leon and that he would protect you from the zombies. Then Roxas, Ven, and I had to walk all the way here and find you." Was that a hint of irritation I was hearing in Riku's voice? I was surpirsed, he was usually so collected. Sora's face went bright red as he looked up at me.

"Lies, all lies."

I flicked Sora in the foreheahd. He was never good with horror movies.

"Axel's first half is done, but he wants you to sing tonight, Riku."

"Why do I never get a warning?"

"Because it's Axel."

"Oh come on, you'll do just fine." Sora pat Riku on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Roxas? Ven?" I turned my head to the left only to lock eyes with...human Marie?

**PART THREE-(Server-Name: Cloud) Little Duck**

I calmed my beating heart on the way to the back, 'cause why the hell is an adult nervous about making friends? Just kidding, my heart was still pounding with all the nervousness equivalent to that of one million people, and I felt pathetic as I slowed down for Namine to catch up to me. There were so many people and I swear I've seen at least five guys hit on girls on my way to the back...the girls who you know, stood in large and horribly intimidating goups. Why wasn't that me out there? Oh...I shouldn't ask myself questions I already know the answer to.

"Why'd you stop?"

I didn't notice I had actually. I started walking again with Namine by my side now and we made our way past the hordes of stylish young people. I was really starting to doubt Namine's choice in my plain attire as I stared at everyone else, but she was a profesional and she knew what she was doing. She'd punch me if she knew I was doubting her.

The back was just as cool as the front of the cafe, just a little smaller. It had a few pool tables, a flatscreen, some old booths, and a few tables. One which cashier Leon stood next in a group talking to...huh?

"Hey Cloud, isn't that-"

"Roxas? Ven?" I regretted calling them out instantly as everyone standing by the table turned to look at me, so-called Leon being the last to turn around, locking eyes with me. Well I guess it was cashier Leon after-all. Now that that's settled, I can make my leave- or not... Roxas and Ventus' faces lit up as soon as they saw us and they rushed over as I slowly backed up.

"WHAT?! Cloud! I didn't know you could handle a place like this! Or people in general." Ventus said practically jumping up and down.

"It's a miracle!" Roxas cheered beside him.

"It_ is_ surprising isn't it?" Thanks for the great posistive reinforcement there Namine.

"I hate all of you." I turned to walk away only for each of the twins to grab my wrists firmly, pulling- no dragging me over to their group of friends.

"Come meet our friends you guys!" Since when were they friends with cashier Leon? And why did Namine get to walk and I had to be pushed and pulled? Oh...because I tried running away. Good reason, good reason. My palms are sweaty...this sucks. Cahsier Leon is staring at me, he has scary eyes. Was he this tall and intimidaing at the grocery store?Wow, look at the purple-haired guy, he's almost just as bad.

"Holy shit. Is this bishie central or something?" Namine asked right in front of all of them making them all smile. How did she do that? I want to talk casually too.

"Everyone minus Sora maybe." Cashier Leon said, making everyone yeah, I guess I could call him Leon and not cashier Leon now.

"Hey! Stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Being mean to me!" The one he had called Sora pouted and the kid with long silver hair patted him on the head...was he purring? I didn't realize I was staring at him until Sora started speaking. Why does that kid look so much like the twins, that's so fucking creepy.

"Humph, that's Leon, but ignore him because he's mean. I'm Sora, this is Riku, and Demyx with the cat shirt is standing next to his friend Zexion with the cool purpley hair. It reminds me of grapes. I like grapes and-" He was silenced by the one called Riku, who had placed a hand over his mouth.

"This is our older brother Cloud and our cousin Namine." Roxas said and everyone greeted us kindly. Namine and I both said hi, well I waved sort of but that's the same as saying hi right?Except Leon...just staring...staring and always staring. Namine and I both said hi, well I waved sort of but that's the same as saying hi right? I had to wipe the sweat from my palms onto my jeans as I stood there fidgeting under his gaze. I don't remember doing anything wrong, but I obviously missed something.

"Namine's here for ELDR-Con next weekend." Because of Vens choice of words, the room seemed to have become bright, or maybe that was everyones eyes lighting up with that thing- that thing that people always did when you mentioned a fandom. The converstaion had exploded like something that could have been closely compared to the Big Bang, with the twins and Sora doing some Eldermorian re-enactment, the silver haired teen being the damsel in distress. Namine was hunched over practically crying from laughing so hard. Demyx, Zexion, and Leon had struck up conversation about something but I was just glad I wasn't being stared at.

I looked around as everyone was engrossed in their actions and conversing with one-another about Eldermore...which I knew nothign about other than the fact that it's an MMO that I don't play and don't care about. I slowly crept backwards before turning and making a break for the front room. It was my great plan to escape while no one was watching...except I ran right into a someone at the hallway entrance. My reflexes acted on their own and I grabbed her arm to steady her. Wow I'm a ninja.

"Sorry-"

I froze, instantly stunned by her beautiful face. She was gorgeous, a petite frame, her long black hair in a braid, and two shiny dark-brown eyes looked up at me. She had a cropped shirt and skinny jeans.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see-" She moved to the wall to get out of the walkway.

I shook my head quickly"No! I mean- no, that was my fault, I'm sorry."

"Rinoa." Her grin sent a shiver down my spine.

"Rinoa,' I smiled back,' I'm Cloud."

She flahed a smile with bright white teeth and I think I was swooning...yep, I am.

"Nice to meet you,' she held her hand out for me to shake , 'I don't think I've seen you here before." I shook her soft hand before gently letting it go. I hope my palms weren't sweaty.

"This is my first time acually."

Her face lit up and I think I was going to melt into a puddle at this rate.

"That's surpising, this place is so popular! I know the owners son actually."

Oh, that's right. Axel said Leon was the eldest Hart brother, I had forgotten. She must mean Leon or Sora then.

"That's really cool! I don't know too many people here other than my brothers and my cousin."

"You know me now." She flashed another sweet smile, taking a step closer to me.

"Actually Cloud,' She stepped a little closer,' Did you know that you're really hot?"

"Uhm...n-no, but thank you." My heart was pounding as she placed a manicured hand on my chest, looking me up and down with sultry black-lined eyes. This could not be happening, this is not real...wait I want it to be real! Why is she hitting on me of all people!

I shivered slightly as she leaned up to talk into my ear. "Could you do me a favor and take me out back for some fresh air? I'm a little hot in here." I gulped and could feel myself blushing. I wasn't so sure about this.

"Uh I-"

"I see you still have no decency." She flinched away from my chest in an instant, her eyes wide. I turned around only to see Leon standing behind us with his arms crossed looking indifferent as he leaned against the wall.

"L-Leon. I was looking for you. I heard Axel say you-" She sounded pannicked and I looked to her and then to Leon confused. Shit, was this his girlfriend? Ugh, why me? Leon stood staring daggers at her, not even seeming to notice me standing to the side feeling awkward and insignificant.

"Save it for someone who cares."

"Is this your girlfriend?" Leon turned to me then and I shriveled back under his gaze, looking to the ground.

"No. I came to find you, Lucky Charms." I looked up at him tilting my head, confused. He wasn't glaring I noticed, just staring at me with his unreadable eyes.

"It's Cloud actually."

"I know."

"Oh." I said making an 'o' shape with my mouth. He must have understood that I was confused because he spoke before I could ask him anything.

"I saw you wander off and didn't get the chance to say hi. It's unfortunate you had to run into her on the way." That's really...nice of him I guess.

I shrugged, "That's okay I-"

"Leon can we talk please? _Alone?_ Or if we could go-" Leon shot his eyes back to Rinoa standing by the wall, before looking back to me.

"Cloud, I don't know what she said to you, but don't take her word for it."

"Uh-We only-"

"I wasn't going to do anything Leon, come on I-" She took a step closer to him, reaching a hand out.

"Don't fucking touch me." She stepped back, now looking angrier. The sweet girl I had just ran into was completely gone and her smile replaced with an angry expression.

I could feel the tension between them as they glared at eachother.

"Uh, sorry about this. I'll just be on m-

"Leon let's just go outside and talk this-"

Leon put a hand on his face, rubbing his temples, his other hand held out to silence her. " Will you let him finish a sentence? _God_. _Fucking_. _Damn_." He looked over to me again before running a hand through his long brown hair. I really just wanted to run away.

"Cloud, I'm sorry but I'll give you the short explanation. She's a bitch who'll fuck anything that can walk, don't waste your time. Trust me on this." Our eyes met for a moment and I knew he was serious, but it's not as if I was going to go out back with some random girl I didn't know.

Rinoa's face went redder than a tomato as she stomped over to Leon, raising her hand high in the air and slapping him hard across his cheek. I flinched at the sound, my eyes going wide. Leon didn't look fazed as he slowly turned his head forwards to look at her. Even with a bright red mark across his cheek and a lot of people watching and whispering, he kept an almost too calm composure.

"Fuck off Leon- and you, you're so fucking naive it hurts!" She laughed before stomping back down the hall to the cafe. Ouch, right in the feelings. Leon was right about her, so why did I still feel so bad? Maybe because I was naive. Or maybe I felt bad that Leon got slapped and put in the middle of an argument that could have been avoided if I wasn't a coward who had run away.

"Sorry you had to deal with that. Come on, everyone's meeting us up front." He rubbed his cheek with one hand, turning to walk away the same way that Rinoa had stormed off.

"Leon?...um thanks for that. I wasn't going to do anything, but thanks still."

He turned around looking at me with something close to curiousity, which must be wrong because he was too hard to read.

"I know, don't worry about it Lucky Charms. Come on, let's go find a seat for the show." I didn't correct him and he didn't wait for me to follow as he turned and walked down the hall. He wasn't angry about what happened? He stood up for me but there was no reason for him to do something like that for me, someone he only met once before in a grocery store. But I recall that he stood up for me that day in the grocery store as well.

I followed him behind half willingly, the other half unwilling, staring up at his back and noticing the strangely graceful way his white shirt moved against his back as he walked. Leon's really tall, taller than me, and more muscular, tan, and handsome to boot. I bet it was easy for him to get a girlfriend and maybe he and Rinoa dated before. From how that conversation went, it made it seem like they had. I couldn't help but wish I was more like him. Brave and composed but still intimidating.

"Why'd you run off?"

He surpised me, speaking so suddenly as he led us down the hall.

"Uh- Just not good around strangers and...I don't know anything about that Eldermore game."

He stopped and turned around.

"You're joking."

"About what?"

"Eldermore."

"Oh. My brothers play but I don't have time for it."

"That's a shame. I love it." He turned around and continued walking and I follwed behind, it being too weird to walk beside him. I didn't really know Leon at all and here I was following behind him like a baby duck.

"SInce you're following behind like a timid little duck, you and your brothers and cousin should feel free to hang out with me and my friends. Then you won't have to worry about Rinoa or being around any strangers." He didn't bother turning around this time but oh my god he was psychic or something.

"I'm not timid...and you're not a stranger?"

I think he laughed at that, I wasn't really sure because it was so quiet and he was facing away from me.

"I just saved you, we're aquaintences now. It's different."

"I guess that's alright." I wasn't sure what else to say and I didn't get the chance to because loud and incoherent conversation flooded the cafe making it hard to hear. Leon stopped at the end of the hall and waited for me to catch up before leading us to the front of the building and then up the stairs to the loft, stopping in the middle by a pillar and leaning against the railing. I really didn't want to stand in the loft, but I decided against admitting that I was afraid of heights, and slowly walked up to the railing and tried to copy how Leon casually leaned against it.

"I don't see them anywhere." Leon had his hands on the rail, searching the crowd for any familiar faces. The place seemed to be even more packed than it had when I first arrived. My pocket vibrated, scaring me slightly and I fumbled to get my phone out of my pocket. It was a text from Namine.

_'Are you okay Cloud?'_

_'Yeah. With Leon in the loft.'_

_'Don't run off like that, I thought something was wrong. I'm with everyone else. Too many people to move. Meet us out front after the show.'_

_'Okay'_

I slid my phone back into my pocket and tried not to panick. I was stuck with just Leon? Couldn't I run off again? Well, maybe not because the last time didn't end up well. I looked at Leon who was still looking for his friends.

"Uh, Namine says they are staying down there for the show and will meet us at the front afterwards. She's with your friends too."

"Oh, alright." Come on, how am I supposed to hold a conversation when I never even know what to say.

"So, Lucky Charms-"

"That's a terrible nickname."

"I think it's clever. What brings you here tonight?"

"Just was hanging out with my cousin while she's in town and we thought we should check this place out."

"Namine?" I nodded and looked over out at the stage, trying not to have a heart attack from looking over the edge. I can only imagine how painful it would be to fall over the edge...the tall railing did nothing to ease my nerves. Axel the musician was on stage getting ready to perform again and they started a sound-check. His brother Reno was already up at the sound-board adjusting knobs at the end of the loft.

"She looks a lot like you, she could pass for your sister."

I shrugged. "Your brother looks like he could pass for the twins triplet."

"You noticed that too? Fuckin' odd. Don't need three Sora's running around...no offence to your brothers."

I laughed, "None taken, my brothers can be a handful."

Leon pointed over the crowd, "That's Axel on stage. He's another one of my friends, I'll introduce you later. I'm not really sure why, but I feel like I should be making you make friends."

"But aren't we only aquantinces?"

He leaned back, his hands holding the railing. "We could reconisder it."

"You want to be friends?"

"Why not?"

"I don't play Eldermore."

He turned to me and despite the dim lightling, I could see his half-smirk as clear as day. Whoa, he can smile -er smirk?

"We can work on that."

What did that mean exactly? I was going to reply with how I didn't want to, but Axel spoke into the microphone bringing all attention to him, including Leons'. People swarmed to the front of the stage, pushing to get as close as they could.

"It's an acoustic show and look at you guys! I'll go ahead and be honest, refrain from moshing because you'll just end up looking like an idiot." Axel adjusted the microphone and his guitar as more and more people gathered around the stage.

"I've got a surpirse for you all tonight. Wanna know what it is?" Everyone cheered and to my surprise Leon put his hands up to his face and shouted along with the crowd. Here I thought he was some phlegmatic guy who didn't smile or raise his voice, but he kept proving me wrong.

"Alright alright." Axel said, scrunching his face and rubbing an ear.

"I'll say that's a yes! You know what I'm gonna ask so just get your ass up here Riku!" Everyone erupted into cheers and I looked around in the crowd until I saw the silver-haired teen reluctantly being pushed onwards by Sora. Namine and the others were close behind them standing closely in a group off to the right of the stage.

Leon leaned over, his head close to mine, "You met him earlier, my bro's friend." I looked up at him just as he turned his head and leaned back against the rail.

Riku made his way up to the stage as an older blond man I hadn't seen before hurridly pulled another mircrohphone and stool up next to Axels'.

Leon leaned over quickly, "My dad," and straightened his back. How the hell did he know everything I was thinking?

Leon's dad whipered something to Riku before patting him on the back and jumping off the side of the stage. Sora and Leon obviously didn't get their brown hair from their father. Riku sat in the stool, one foot on the ground, adjusting the mic and pulling it a little closer.

"I'd like to let everybody know that Axel is an asshole...BUT! We've got a couple songs we'd like to play for you tonight. How about it?" By now everyone was screaming like banshees and I could see my brothers and Namine and everyone else jumping around for the two on stage. Sora being the most energetic and pumping his fist and shouting their names. That's cool, I'll silently cheer from up here. I looked at Leon out of the corner of my eye and thankfully he had settled down too.

Axel spoke next, "Our first song for you, is a little slower, but feel free to sing along if you know it!" He looked to his left at Riku and asked "Ready?" Riku nodded, holding onto the microphone in both hands and closing his eyes.

Axel looked out into the crowd with an almost somber expression, both he and Riku silent and the crowd waiting in inticipation. I myself felt like I was waiting on edge for them to start.

"Here's **Brand News'**, **'No Seatbelt Song**.'"**(1)** Axel began playing a steady rythm, his long fingers gliding over the strings easily and everyone screamed before quietting as Riku opened his eyes and began singing. I'd never heard the song before but a lot of people in the crowd seemed to know it.

"_So it's sad this doesn't suit you now. And me fresh out of rope. Please ignore this lisp, I never meant to sound like this_." Holy shit Riku sounds like a baby angel. That's the only way I could think to describe his voice.

Axel sang the next two lines in his slightly deeper but equally amazing voice, "_So take me and break me and make me strong like you. I'll be forever grateful to this and you._"

Riku and Axel sang the chorus together and it was absolutely amazing with their voices combined. Riku raised a hand implying for people who knew the song to sing this part with them. "_It's only you, beautiful. Or I don't want anyone. If I can choose it's only you_."

A lot of people had joined in the chorus and I was again stunned and completely at a loss for words as I gaped at Leon beside me who sang along. Did he realize he was singing out loud?! He kept surprising me astronomically in the short very short time we'd known each-other. Leons' voice was low and the type that could mollify someone and make you just want to stop everything and just listen for a while. He noticed me staring at him with my mouth open like a fish, and shrugged before turning back to watch Axel and Riku.

The song ended and they played a few more, faster songs, before the two thanked everyone who helped with the show and everyone who came to support Axel. I enjoyed all of the songs they played and wasn't really bothered that Leon didn't say much else for the rest of the show.

Axel thanked Riku for joining him on stage and everyone cheered and whistled as the lights brightened and the radio began playing. Once again Axel put his guitar away, this time swinging it onto his back and walked to the bar with Riku. I watched them go before Leon nudged me in my arm signalling for me to follow him.

"Come on Lucky Charms." He said as we headed down the stairs, pushing past the people still standing there.

"Please don't call me that."

"Okay, then come on little duck."

"Even worse." I rolled my eyes and he led us over to the bar.

The barissta I had noticed earlier ran up to Leon quickly and I realized he looked a lot like Leon.

"Leon!"

"How's tonight been? Oh and you're lucky I didn't level up yet."

"Thank god!It's been busy as hell though. You getting out of here? Axel and Riku just left."

"Yeah. This is my friend Cloud by the way,' Leon placed a hand on my back and pushed me forwards,' Cloud, this is my younger brother Terra." Okay so he has two brothers, didn't know that. Does he have some more siblings hidden around somewhere? Actually, come to think of it, I don't even know how old Leon is- wait did he say 'friend.' Leon and I were friends now? Why did he decide all of this on his own?

Terra held out a hand and I shook it to be polite.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Where'd everyone else go?" He asked looking around us in realization that we were alone.

"Got separated. I have to get my backpack, but we are meeting them at the front. Will you let everyone know I said bye?"

"Sure, I'll let Dad know you left. I gotta get back to work so I'll see you at home if you aren't out all night. Bye! Nice meeting you Cloud!" He waved at us as he ran up to help the blue haired girl with orders.

"You can come to the back with me." He said before walking off and not waiting to see if I was following, which I was because...actually I'm not sure why I was following him around like this.

"We're friends now, huh?" I asked as we went through the swinging door and into the kitchen. He led us to the right and opened a door that read 'Office.'

"You don't want to be friends?"

I did the thing, _the_ thing. The one I try not to do...hands on the hips. That's not fair though. It's not as if I don't want to be friends, I just didn't know him well enough and he could be a murderer. Why exactly did I follow him into a quiet and confined space perfect for committing a murder?

"I don't know even know how old you are or anything about you to be honest, it's just-" He stood, putting his backpack over one shoulder before staring at me with his overly intense eyes and crossing his arms.

"My name is Leon Hart- well that's _half_ right. I have two younger brothers and live at home with my father- mother excluded. I am twenty years old and I like to play Eldermore and work part time at a grocery store. I am over six feet tall and have blue-grey eyes, and a long time a go I got this scar on my face though it's not as noticeable now. I listen to various genres of music and sleep in three hour increments. I drink too much, recently quit smoking, and never eat breakfast. My favorite foods are pickles and anything vanilla flavored. My favorite color is-"

"Okay I _get it_! We can be friends, it's fine. Even if I don't play Eldermore and despite the fact you don't know anything about me...yeah, _perfectly_ fine."

He half smirked again, it being completely noticable in the flourescent office light. I noticed the red mark on his face that had almost completely faded and felt a tinge of guilt. Only a tinge though.

"I'm not a judgmental person, Cloud. You know what I see?"

I didn't really understand what he was getting at so I asked him," What?"

"A loner who needs a friend."

I frowned and I think my face was twitching.

"It's true, I can tell."

I really frowned this time almost to the point of pouting. That didn't make me feel good at all.

"Yeah and how so?!"  
>He walked over and I flinched as he reached his hand up, was I that afraid of him? Would he hit me? I opened and eye as he ruffled my blond spikes before stepping outside the door.<p>

"I can just tell. Now come on little duck, everyone's probably waiting." He said and shut the light off and closed the door after me.

"Stop calling me that."

"But you really are like one with that blond hair."

"_No_, I'm not."

"Hm, then how about a cat?"

"I hate you."

"Don't say things like that to your friends."

I rolled my eyes as I followed him to the front and outside where Ventus ran over to us excitedly.

"There you are! Off making friends without us?" I guess he meant Leon who stood beside me. I still felt persecuted.

I shrugged as we morphed like an amoeba into the large group standing out front of the cafe. It was dark out by now and must've been around nine. Riku stood next to Sora with his hand on the brunettes head laughing at Axel who was giving Roxas a piggy back ride in the middle of the circle, for a reason I wasn't even about to question. When did they become best friends? His guitar sat propped up against the brick wall.

Namine stood with Demyx and Zexion laughing about something I couldn't really hear, and a few other people I didn't know stood with them. Three girls stood together, one a short and pretty asian girl with a bob and headband, but I stopped my staring right then and there because there was no way I was about to test my luck with any more women tonight. The other two were pretty as well, one a blonde girl with anttenae like bangs and pale skin who stood next to a girl with long reddish hair and blue eyes. Two guys stood behind the girls, one with ridiculus pink curly hair and a girly yet handsome face, and the other a tall guy with black hair and a serious and sharp-featured face.

No one seemed to notice us join the group and Leon nudged my shoulder annoyingly.

"Looks like your brother made a friend." He was talking about Axel and Roxas who were acting like complet idiots. Axel was pretending to be a talking horse and it worked out well with him being so tall and Roxas being a so much shorter.

"Well good for him." I whispered not really caring if he heard me or not.

"Guys this is Cloud." Everyone stopped and looked over at us and I felt like shrinking into nothing. Where was that black hole to suck me into another dimention when I needed it? Thanks a lot Leon.

"Oh so this is Roxas and Ven Ven's mommy." Axel said, it was strange being so close to him after only seeing him from far away. That was beside the point, the point was why the hell am I being called their mother? And Ven Ven, really?

"That's Axel, you already knew that." Leon said as Axel grinned at me. He has really sharp canines.

"This is Yuffie,' he pointed to the short girl with the bob, 'and her friends Larxene,' he pointed to the blonde girl,' and Kairi."

The three smiled and said hello to me, except the blonde, she kind of just stared at me like she wanted to slit my throat. Okay then.

"The dude with pink hair is Marluxia,' the pink haired guy flashed me a smile,' and that's Zack, Aerith's boyfriend. You didn't get to meet her or Aqua, they were working the bar."

I waved and said hi and they smiled happily, everyone seeming to be in an unbearably cheerful mood. Except that Larxene chick, she seemed to have issues.

"There's a party at Tidus' house tonight to celebrate the sucess of yet another spectacular show." Marluxia said as he walked over to Namine, Demyx, and Zexion, placing a hand on Namine's head.

"Would you and your little friend like to come? His brothers and these guys are all invited too of course. But this one I like, she's spunky." He grinned and Namine shooed him away with a smile. What the hell did I miss while I was off being harrassed by Leon? Alright alright, I wasn't being harrassed but it was close enough, forcing me to be his friend and all.

Roxas looked at me from over Axels' shoulder as Axel hopped to adjust his grip on him.

"Can Ven and I go?"

"Hah that's funny...no, _absolutely not_."

"Awh why not? Can't we go if you and Namine are there?" Ventus begged and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going and neither are you. Firstly I work a double shif tomorrow and secondly you are only sixteen years old." Ventus pouted and frowned.

Axel and Roxas began chanting," Boo Cloud, boo Cloud." I glared at them. This friendship of theirs, I didn't like it.

"Don't be a sour-puss Cloud. I'll go and keep an eye on them. We are mostly going to play Eldermore the whole time anyways. Plus we wont be there to bother you while you try and sleep for work." Namine said from acorss the gap. I wasn't going in the first place, but that confirmed it. Why would I go to a party where you just play Eldermore?

I groaned before glaring at Namine.

"I swear to _god_ Namine, you better keep them out of trouble or I am haunting your ass when I die."

"Who said you'll die before me."

"That's not the point!"

She laughed as Ventus and Roxas' faces lit up, "Okay, I'll make sure, promise. I'll drive you home first."

"No need, I'll take him." Namine looked over to Leon just as surprised as I was. Wait wait wait.

"Whaaaa, you aren't going to the party Leo?I'm sad now." Marluxia pouted across from us. Hold on, I didn't ask for-

"It's Leon, and not tonight. I still have a bet to win." I don't want him to drive me home!

"I don't want to see either of you in drag." Zack added playfully. I second that, I definitely second that. Why he would dress in drag I had no idea, but I still had no desire to see that.

Kairi looked at Zack smirking, "Yeah, but I would."

"Me too." Yuffie agreed.

"You guys go have fun. Don't let the young ones drink and that goes for you too Sora."

"But Leon!"

"Riku, watch Sora for me." Riku nodded to him.

Wait...drinking? I know they said party but they also said mostly playing Eldermore. I thought that meant it was nerd party where you eat junk food and-whatver the hell you do at those. Drink soda and play board games?

"Demyx, Zexion are you guys going or heading home."  
>"We're gonna go to the party for a little while." Said Demyx, way too happily. Zexion stood beside him with a blank expression.<p>

"Okay. Sorry for not getting to really hang out with you."

"We'll make it up next time." Zexion said and Leon nodded to him.

"Ah _wait_, hold on a sec-"

"Come on Cloud, it's past your bedtime." Leon said pushing me away from everyone, my heels practically digging into the cement side-walk.

"But-"

"I belive Riku and Namine have enough responsibility to watch over your brothers and mine."

"How the hell do you know? You don't even know her!"

"Intuition?"

"That's bull-shi-"

"Bye Cloud, bye Leon!" Ventus and Roxas waved. Everyone else said goodbye to us as Leon pushed between my shoulder blades as I tried to turn back around.

"Don't worry! The twins have a house key! We wont be out too late!" Namine shouted, waving us off.

I turned my head only to see Roxas pretend to spur Axel on, "Onwards my trusty steed!" Definitely don't approve that friendship. How old was Axel...or any of them? I only knew Leon's age.

What I don't know is, what the fuck just happened. Forced into being taken home by a stranger who will potentialy murder me. That was his plan, befriend me and then kill me. Not only that!Did I just let my little brothers go to a party with their new friends who I've never met, where alcohol may be present? Is this how an older brother acts? Maybe this was how I was supposed to be, more lenient and slightly forgiving. I'm feeling my age tonight and I don't like it at all.

Leon pushed me almost a block before deeming it safe to let me go without the risk of me hightailing it away.

"I'm confused."

"Get used to it. That's how we all are."

"I don't like it."

"You will." I glared at him as we passed under a street lamp, it illuminating his face for a moment. It was still busy downtown and it looked nice with all the lights on, but I was still pissed off.

"I started off being grateful that you saved me from that Rinoa girl you know. Now it's the_ exact_ opposite."

"Why's that?"

I thought about it for a moment, looking in the brightly lit window of a shop as we passed by it.

"Well that's because-" I scratched my chin in thought before holding up an accusing finger at him.

"Let me guess. I forced you to be my friend and now your little brothers are going to a party in which you don't totally approve. You think I'm threatening and irresponisble." It wasn't even a question, but he was spot on.

"_Maybe_." I pursed my lips and stared at the cars driving down the main street.

"I trust those guys, you don't have to be worried."

"Not reassuring at all. Let's make a deal then."

Leon stopped dead in his tracks and I almost ran into his back. He turned to look at me curiously.

"Like what?"

"If anything bad happens or if I find out they were doing things they shouldn't, like drinking or drugs, I'll kill you. Also you'll have to stop with the nick-names."

"And if nothing happens?"

"I'll accept this friendship." I pointed between us.

"And ten dollars." He said turning back around and walking on.

"No."

He shurgged as we turned the corner, the cross-walk sign brightly lit with a white 'walk' symbol and we crossed quickly.

"It was worth a shot."

Leon led us down the street a little ways before stopping in front of a line of cars.

"Give me your phone." I knew it, he's mugging me. I bet he has a gun or knife in that backpack.

"For your phone-number." Oh.

He pulled his phone out and added my number under his contacts before calling me so I had his number too.

"Why exactly do we need to exchange numbers?"

"To follow through with the bet."

"The deal you mean."

"Same thing."

He dug into his bag, pulling out a set of keys and unlocked the car we were standing in front of.

"Wait,' I turned around. doing a double take, looking at the line of cars,' _this_ one is yours?"

"Yeah."

"_You_ have an Rx7?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm honsetly surprised you know what that is."

"I know some things about things. What I want to know is how in the hell _you_ came to own one." I know his dad owns Hart's but were they fucking loaded or something? Leon only works at a grocery store.

"Present from my dad. It's like Ryo's from **Initial D(2)**. Of course I had to have it in white."

"What's that?"

"When we become real friends you'll know because I'll force you to watch it, it's an amazing anime. Now come on and let me take you home so I can go play Eldermore."

He opened the drivers side and got in and I reluctantly did the same, but at least it was in a really cool car I could only own in my dreams. Ugh, my peiece of shit clunker sat almost deteriorating in the drive-way at home.

I was having a battle inside my mind because I didn't know what to think of Leon to be honest. One minute he's bearable the next I feel like punching him in his face. He seemed outgoing and then reserved in an instant. He barely said a word as he drove me home, the talking between us only being when he asked which streets to turn onto to.

I watched out the tinted window as we passed through downtown, the bright lights turning into blurry lines as we sped past. The rumbling of the Rx7's engine was somewhat relaxing, but I still couldn't help but worry about the twins. I'd just have to take Namine's word that she'll watch over them. Tonight I had finally made that first step of becoming more like a brother and less like a mom, but wasn't there some kind of middle-ground? I didn't want to be too much of either, I had to be a little of each and I didn't know how to do that.

What worried me even more than that, was that I found myself actually enjoying the company of the silent Leon who sat with a hand loosley on the steering wheel and the other on the shifter. He looked cool, relaxed, and completely at ease, as if nothing in the world could bother him at this very moment in time. It was just me and him, both silently judging each-other. I knew because I kept catching him looking over out of the corner of his eye.

Leon was someone I didn't know at all, someone who wanted to be my friend without a real reason, and someone who had changed me drastically in some strange way these past few hours. Because of someone like Leon, it was the first night in forever that I had felt normal, like the young person I was supposed to be, and that-that was kind of scary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I spent the ENTIRE day writing, in addition to developing the plot for this story, and because of that, I put so much attention towards describing the café. I really wanted it depicted the same way that it was in my mind. It's the first truly important location in the story, but surely not the last! This is the length of two chapters, I'm way more productive when I'm sick. ENOUGH RAMBLING! Okay, thanks for reading. You guys are the best :D

**1. **I didn't put the whole song, but you should go listen to '**The No Seatbelt Song,' **by **Brand New. ;)**

**2. **I absolutely love the anime** Initial D**! If you like cars at all, be sure to check it out sometime!


End file.
